Kids Next Door: sin limites
by chImpA-fics
Summary: Relatando historias nunca antes vistas en la serie, KNDU es un fanfic de accion y lucha, en la que el sector V tendra que enfrentarse contra enemigos nunca antes vistos, mientras descubren su poder interior, todo esto antes de la partida de nigel a GKND
1. op: NUEVO

ALOHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA, y aquí su anfitrion el gran chImpA, o 500-relatos conocido en otros foros de KND ha regresado para traerles un nuevo fan-fiction que les dara por la madre, bueno como una de miles de reglas en esta vaina es decir que esta historia no es mia, pues bueno aquí voy diciendo que KND no fue creado por mi como muchos sabrán KND los chicos del barrio fue creado por el grandioso Tom Warbutton de quien soy gran fan, pero esta historia escrita por su merced fue pensada y elaborada por su merced usando los personajes de KND.

Bien se que muchos quedaron bastante insatisfechos con la final de KND X esta historia fracaso en debido a que estos sujetos son muy rudos, pero si algunos de ustedes se atreven a abrir sus mentes por un momento son bienvenidos a entrar a este link…".net/knd-x-f34/" lei las reglas de y no me decia ninguna de poder dejar links en caso de que no lo tenga permitido pues diganme y lo quitare. Pero por otra parte para los fans de mi fic KND X-saga, que era una secuela de accion de KND mezclada con superpoderes, pronto seguire esa historia con una nueva saga, pero por ahora les traere una pre-secuela, sobre las cosas que nadie vio en KND antes de que nigel se fuera al espacio con las estrellas y bla bla bla, esta se llamara KND sin limites. Pero dejemos de babosadas y vamos con el primer episodio dandole AREPA PA TODO EL MUNDO,

Cargando mision para "KND" los chicos del barrio sin limites. Lanzando mision ….N.U.E.V.O ….

Novato se

Une y

Estrena

Varios

Objetivos

….original story by Mr Warbutton….. fanfiction by chImpA...

En un dia soleado a la luz del amanecer, los pajaros cantan y los perros sonrien cuando un cazador falla los tres tiros que le quedan, pero como este no es un fic de duck hunt prosigamos, en la calle pasa un auto donde dos personas mayores llevan a su hijo a su primer dia de clases

-"bien hijo como te preparas para tu primer dia de clases eh campeon?"- dice el padre quien maneja el vehiculo, pero el niño rubio encapuchado no responde, debido a que esta distraido por su MP3 con el tema phoenix del grupo stratovarius. Pero la ladre del muchacho le interrumpe su diversión quitandole los audifonos de golpe.

-"presta atención wallabee beatles, que tu padre te esta hablando"- dice la madre del rubio australiano y entoces su padre vuelve a iniciar su charla –"oye campeon como te preparas para tu primer dia de clases en los USA eh campeon?"-

-"me da igual"- dice wally- "de todas formas nos iremos a otro pais como siempre"- termina de decir el chico australiano, el padre de wally suspira

–" oye se que es difícil lo de mudarse de pais, primero Australia, luego a china, entiendo que tengas que despedirte asi de los amigos que has hecho, pero te prometo que hare lo posible para que esta vez sea permanente, ¿Qué dices campeon?"-

entonces el pequeño rubio le responde –" digo que ya llegamos, puedes dejarme aquí"-

-"bien entonces que pases un bien dia hijo"- dice el padre de wally

El enanin australiano se baja pero de repente –"¿y no le piensas dar un beso de despedida a tu mami?"- dice la madre del güero

-"mamaaaaaaaaa"- responde el niño sonrojado, pero aun asi accede a darle un baso en la mejilla a su madre

Mientras el chico nuevo se abre paso por su nueva escuela, en un banco cerca de ahí estan 4 chicos reunidos mientras hablan

-"miren que enano es el chico nuevo"-dice el miembro gordo del grupo

-"si tan solo mirenlo parece una pulga"- dice la chica morena

-"osea hello, de seguro es de segundo año, no lo acosen muchachos"- dice el unico niño calvo no solo del grupo sino de toda la escuela

-"si ademas me parece que es lindo"- dice la chica asiatica

-"huuuuy lo siento, no queriamos meternos con tu novio kuki"- responde el regordete

-" solo tienes celos hoagie gilligan Jr. por que lisa winkelman rechazo tu invitacion para una cita"- le responde kuki mientras voltea la cara hacia atrás

-"no tenias que recordarme eso 3"- responde hoagie mientras baja la mirada

-"hehehe, aunque abby piensa que lo tuyo con el chico nuevo no pasara nunca"- dice la joven morena

-"y por que eres tan negativa 5?"- responde kuki

-"por que se dirije directo a su tumba"- dice abby

Al ver todos notan que en el camino de wally se atraviezan la banda "six-gum", los peleoneros de la primaria gallager

-"vamos mi gente ayudémoslo"- dice el chico calvo

–"esperen ahí"- debajo del arbol que estaba cerca de los chico una silueta adulta con voz anciana les interrumpe

-"¿que quieres tonto adulto, evitar que protegamos a ese niño?"- le dice el chico calvo

-" solo quiero que tengan paciencia, con un poco de paciencia pueden ocurrir grandes sorpresas"- le responde el anciano

-"que queee?... osea hello no vez que le van a robar?"- dice el calvito

-" solo digo que esperen un poco, quizás sea lo que ustedes estan buscando"- le responde el anciano, sin mas que decir los chicos acceden a la petición del viejo

Mientras con los peleoneros el chico rubio se tropieza con el mas grande del grupo

-"lo siento"- dice el chico australiano mientras trata de seguir de largo pero es interrumpido por el mas chico de la banda

-"ooh lo lamentamos nosotros, eres nuevo aquí verdad?"- le dice el enano del sombrero

-"asi es"- responde wally

-"somos guias de la escuela, solo danos una pequeña colaboración y te daremos un recorrido por todo el lugar, te parece?"- le dice el chico del sombrero

-" hmm, bueno auque no tengo casi dinero"- dice wally mientras saca dinero de su bolsillo –" solo tengo 2 dolares 3 centavos y una polilla muerta"-

-" bien"- dice el lider de la banda –"podemos aceptar esa suma, a ecepción de la polilla puedes conservarla"-

Mientras en el banco donde se encuentran los otros chicos

-"viejo cual sorpresa?, se dejara estafar no es el primero"- dice hoagie al anciano

-"solo nececita un poco de motivación" – le responde el anciano mientras juega con una piedra, la toma y luego la lanza hacia donde esta el güero

Entonces cuando wally esta apunto de entregarles el dinero *toc* la piedra le da justo en la cabeza

-" haaaaay eso dolio mucho, ¿Quién fue?"- de repente wally comienza a tener la mirada mas fija y entonces se da cuenta

-" con que guias de la escuela eh?, solo quieren robarse mi dinero pero no me engañaran"- dice wally

-"huuug bueno, tratamos por la buenas pero veo que no accederas…. "lunk""- dice el chico enano del sombrero, cuando el chico mas grande del grupo le toma de su sueter naranja y lo levanta con una sola mano

-"déjame describirte como son las cosas en esta primaria chico nuevo, tu nos das el dinero, y lunk te hara volar por toda la escuela, tengo mi dinero, tu tienes tu recorrido, todos ganamos…. Exceptuando por tu aterrizaje claro"-

-"ahí te corrigo amigo"- dice wally cuando se impulsa colocando sus piernas sujetando los hombros del grandulon entonces distribuye todo el peso de su cuerpo en el brazo de lunk haciendo que pierda el equilibrio y lo tire al zuelo –" yo me quedo con mi dinero, y ustedes recibiran sus pataditas"- dice wally

Entonces el chico con la boca cubierta por un pañuelo se coloca al frente para disparar sus balas de chicle, pero wally esquiva dos disparos y antes de que de el tercero el chico rubio tola su pistola jala su brazo y al voltersa le da una patada a la cara al chico entonces al quitarle la pistola usa el mango de esta para proporcionarle un buen golpe en la cabeza, luego lunk decide contraatacar, pero wally le sorprende dandole una patada de lucha libre en la quijada luego le da una serie de golpes al pecho y le remata con un upercut en la quijada, pero entonces wally se da cuenta de que su cabeza es apuntada por la unica chica de la pandilla

-" no te atreverias a golpear a una chica verdad?"- le dice la niña al joven güero

-"ahí te equivocas"- responde wally empujando la pistola con gran velocidad hacia afuera, entonces ahí le toma una cola del cabello a la chica y luego con la pierna la hace tropezar haciendo que esta cuelge de su cabello, ahí para salvarla el chico largo de dientes frios empieza a disparar, pero wally jala el cabello de la chica hacia el para usar su cabeza de escudo humano, luego retrocede y le atiña un disparo en la cabeza al dientes frios, entonces después de que wally usa su arma y ve a todos golpeados mira la pistola en su mano.

-"que incivilizado"- dice wally tirando el arma al zuelo –" un momento….1….2…7…..24… oigan no falta uno?"- se pregunta wally

Entonces sin darse cuenta un latigo que viene desde atrás logra atarse en el cuerpo de wally haciendo que este quede atrapado

-" valla que fuiste un buen oponente chico nuevo, no me esperaba esto"- dice el lider de la banda

-"solo desatame y veras mas de donde vino eso"- dice wally

-"eeemmm…. No…. Ahora yo te corregire a ti, yo me llevo tu dinero, yo te golpeo toda la mañana, y luego te haremos calzon chino en la bandera de la escuela"- dice el enano lider

A lo lejos en el banco de los otros chicos

-"valla que estuvo interesante"- afirma el calvo

-"si, y ahora anciano supongo que debemos espera su gran escape y ver como golpea a "runt"?"-

Pero el viejo se esta marchando y frena de repente –" ¿Qué?... no ven que esta amarrado?, ya pueden ayudarlo"- dice el anciando mientras se va

Todos los chicos ponen mala cara mientras les sale gota de anime en la frente

Mientras el lider de la six-gum gang esta dandole patadas al güero mientras este esta atado

-" te lo digo chico nuevo, es difícil hacerme enojar… pero felicidades, te ganaste el primer lugar por hacerlo"- afirma el joven enano mientras le da patadas al chico rubio pero de repente su cabeza es apuntada por una pistola

-" yo que tu lo soltaria runt"- dice el calvo mientras apunta su cabeza

-" nigel, entrometiendome en mis asuntos como siempre"- responde runt

-"todos tus pandilleros estan neutralizados y somos 4 y estamos armados, mejor retirate"- dice nigel

-"bien, me ire pero esto no se queda asi"- responde runt guardando su pistola

Hoagie desata al güero mientras este se levanta

-"ehmm, supongo que gracias"- dice wally

-"no es nada mi chavo, solo hago mi deber"- le responde nigel

-"si como sea"- dice wally mientras se coloca de nuevo la capucha y se va caminando

Suena el timbre de la clase, entonces estan los chicos del 4to año entrando al salon

-"pero uno debes admitir que ese chico peleaba genial"- le dice hoagie a su amigo "calvin" klein

-" si entiendo, pero aun no creo que sea suficiente para admitirlo como nuevo miembro del sector"- responde nigel

De repente el profesor interrumpe a los alumnos

-" bien chicos de pie todos, quiero que le den la bienvenida a un nuevo alumno"- dice el maestro mientras entra un muchacho de franela naranja, que para que me pongo a explicar si ya todos saben que es wally

-"buen dia mi nombre es wallabee beatles, pero me llaman wally"- dice el rubio mientras toma asiento

-"valla quien diria, el enano si es de 4to año"- afirma abby

Entonces empieza la clase, luego de las horas exigidas por el ministerio de educación pasan comienza la hora del almuerzo donde todos los chicos se reunen en la cafeteria los chicos del barrio aun discuten sobre la habilidades del chico nuevo hasta que notan que este se sienta en un puesto vacio

-"valla pobre cito, no tiene con quien almorzar… lo invitamos?"- pregunta kuki

-" mejor evitemonos problemas"- responde abby

-"de que hablas parece un buen chico, solo no tiene quien lo acompañe"- dice kuki

-"si pero por lo que acaba de hacer creo que nadie quisiera acompañarlo ahora"- responde abby

-"oh vamos Abigail solo golpeo a 4 de los 5 six-gum no es gran cosa nosotros los combatimos siempre"- dice hoagie

-" no lo digo por eso, miren su plato"- responde abby

Entonces todos llegan a notar que el pastel contiene un postre de….

-"! Pastel de fresa con chocolate¡"- dicen los 4 chicos soprendidos del susto

-"tenemos que avisarle sino estara mas que muerto"- dice hoagie

Pero cuando los chicos se levantan notan que sus tobillos estaban sujetos a una cuarda amarrada a la silla del comedor

-"pero que?"- dice nigel sorprendido

-" lo siento chicos, pero solo asi podre aclarar sus dudas"- dice el anciano de hace unas horas que esta de espaldas en la ventana donde estaban los chicos

-" osea hello tu otra vez? Que quieres que maten a ese chico o que?"- dice nigel enfadado

-"solo observa"- dice el anciano mientras se va de nuevo

Entonces en la fila de la cafeteria un muchacho con traje ninja amarillo empieza a tener discusión con la cocinera, esta señala a wally y entonces ahí 10 chicos se quitan sus trajes y por debajo de estos tenian disfraces ninjas y se reunen alrededor de wally entonces, ahí el chico del traje amarillo se monta encima la mesa de wally

-" hmmm chico nuevo tipico, veras me llamo "kid scorpion" y notaras que aparte de todos los demas pasteles el de fresa con chocolate era el unico entre todos no es asi?"- le dice el chico de traje amarillo

-"aham, y que quieres que haga?"- responde wally

-"veras, ese pastel esta ahí por que le ordene y amenaze a la cocinera de que solo hiciera ese pastel para mi, solo para mi, y sabes por que lo hizo?, por que me respeta, asi que tu tambien muestra algo de respeto y dame ese pastel"- dice kid scorpion

-" eeehhmmm…. No…. Me gusta este"- dice wally mientras come un pedazo

A lo lejos

-"oh no esta provocando a kid scorpion"- dice hoagie asutado

-"abby supone que ese es el apodo del chico verdad?"- pregunta abby

-"asi es, ese chico es fan al 100% de mortal kombat, y se apodo a si mismo kid scorpion, y según dicen, el fue el que asesino, a su familia entera con una espada mientras dormian, por causa del juego"- dice hoagie

-"enserio es el?"- pregunta abby

-"neeh, ese chico ya esta en la carcel, pero aun asi, el y sus 10 ninjas del grupo fatality…."-

-" son el terror de la primaria gallager, ya sabemos gordo"- dicen los demas interrumpiendo a hoagie

Entonces donde esta el tumulto kid scorpion se empieza a enfadar

-"no lo entiendes verdad? Si me faltas el respeto haras que mi grupo ninja se enoje y te golpee hasta el amanecer"- dice kid scorpion

-"ah si?... quiero ver eso"- dice wally mientras le da un segundo mordisco a la torta, y haciendo que el niño loco de amarillo le salgan venas en la frente

-" Finish Him"- dice kid scorpion mientras apunta a wally con el dedo

Entonces wally se barre por debajo de la mesa y entonces empieza a golpear a un chico luego otro va a ayudarlo pero wally lo sorprende con una patada de espaldas, y asi continua la batalla la cual no podemos mostrar totalmente por que no hay mucho presupuesto ni mucho tiempo pero puede quedar a sus imaginaciones, con wally venciéndolos uno por uno hasta que wally ve a todos vencidos, solo dense una pasusa para imaginar tal pelea.

Pero recordando su error de hace varias horas voltea hacia atrás, pero kid scorpion no esta.

-"tranquilo, no soy como esos tontos de la six-gum, yo no ataco por la espalda"- dice kid scorpion apareciendo frente a wally

-"get over here"- dice kid scorpion mientras agrava su voz y lanza un arpon que se engancha con el sueter de wally y le hala hacia el, kid scorpion le da un golpe y le hace una sacadilla derribando al rubio, wally la hace una sacadilla desde el zuelo haciendo caer al niño sicótico y luego se aleja, entonces kid scorpion se levanta.

-"por fin, después de tanto tiempo… un oponente digno de combatir"- dice kid scorpion

-"alla tu mortal fracasado"- le responde wally

-"pero aun asi no eres competencia para mis tecnicas… HEE YAAAAA"- dice kid scorpion mientras este comienza a hacer un kata, enseñando sus grandes habilidades en combate

Pero wally se aburre y se acerca a el, entonces cuando kid scorpion en medio de su kata lanza un puñetazo al aire, wally le toma del brazo y entonces le da un codazo en la cara y un golpe en la parte trasera de la cabeza, luego le hace lo mismo pero con la pierna, le da una patada a la cara con el talon, y luego lo derriba dandole una patada con el empeine del pie, tirandolo al zuelo y dejandolo inconciente, entonces wally va a su mesa, toma su plato y se retira de la cocina mientras todos lo ven irse.

-"valla creo que ahora no debes tener dudas ¿o me equivoco?"- pregunta abby

-"definitivamente, un chico que pueda derrotar asi de facil a 11 personas es a alguien que quiero en mi equipo"- afirma uno ajustando sus gafas de sol, cuando de repente se sorprende al ver a kuki caminando por la cafeteria

-"¿pero que?... como es que te desataste los pies?"- pregunta nigel

-"el anciano nos desato hace 4 minutos mientras ustedes veian la pelea"- afirma kuki

Los 3 chicos quedan con los ojos salteados

Pero el día pasó y no volvieron a ver al chico rubio en todo el dia nisiquiera en las horas de clases, para entonces ya el reloj callo a las 3 de la tarde, "y pa su casa todo el mundo".

-"oigan no han visto a 3?"- pregunta hoagie

-"no se, primero el nuevo, ahora ella, mejor vamonos de una vez que nos alcance luego"- dice nigel, entonces todos se van retirando, y ahí desde el techo de la primaria, estaba sentado wallabee beatles, observando a todos los chicos irse

-"hola chico nuevo"-

-"AAAAAAAAARRRRG"- grita wally del susto al ver a kuki detrás de el

-"¿Cómo me encontraste?"- pregunta wally

-"supuse que estarias aquí, yo tambien vengo a este lugar cuando me siento mal, tu y yo no somos tan diferentes"- responde kuki

-"como digas"- dice wally desinteresado

-"¿Por qué te fuiste?, yo normalmente es cuando peleo con una amiga, o cuando le pasa algo malo a mis amigos"- pregunta kuki

-"no es nada"- dice wally alejandose de kuki pero esta se acerca mas a el

-" oh vamos, se que detrás de esa cara amargada hay un niño dulce"- dice kuki mientras le pellizca una mejilla

-"no vuelvas a hacer eso"- dice wally mietras rechaza la mano de kuki

-"lo siento"- dice tristemente kuki-" solo queria ayudar"- mientras agacha la cabeza

Entonces al ver la cara de tristeza de kuki a wally se le ablanda el corazón

-" es por todo…es decir, naci en Australia, vivi ahí por 6 años, luego nos mudamos a china por 4 años, y ahora aquí. Tuve mi amigos en Australia, y en china, me tuve que despedir de todos ellos sin volverlos a ver, de repente llego aquí y ya todos me reciben con los puños cerrados."- Dice wally respondiendo a la pregunta de kuki.

-"oooh pobre lo lamento tanto, yo se como te sientes"- dice kuki

-"si claro"- responde el rubio

-"yo me senti asi cuando nos mudamos de japon, tenia tantos amigos allá, pero aun estoy alegre por que tengo amigos nuevos con los que puedo jugar y divertirme, ¿vez?, no somos tan diferentes"- dice kuki

-"como digas"- dice wally sonrojandose

-" mi amigo uno quedo sorprendido por lo que hiciste, quiere que formes parte de nuestra organización"- dice kuki

-"¿organización?... y quienes son?"- pregunta wally

-"somos los chicos del barrio, o estas con nosotros o eres un viejo"- le responde kuki mientras le muestra una tarjeta de presentacion y se la da al güero –" si estas interesado llamanos"- dice kuki mientras se despide de el dandole un beso en la mejilla. Wally se pone mas rojo que un tomate.

-" fuuchi, no vuelvas a hacer eso entendiste? Los besos de niña me saben a piña"- dice wally enfadado

-"osea que estas diciendo que saben dulce?"- pregunta kuki mientras se levanta

-"nooo.. ehmm… umm. No quize decir eso… espera"- dice wally mientras kuki se va saltando y riendo con emocion hasta que se va por las escaleras

-"con que los chicos del barrio eh?"- piensa wally mientras ve la tarjeta.

La voz de un joven empieza a narrar

-"Los chicos del barrio, una organización encargada de proteger a los niños debiles de la tirania de los adultos, durante muchos años con su inteligencia, han logrado crear armas, con simples utensilios, algo que hasta al mismo mc giver podria impresionar, han perdurado por cientos de años derrotando a adultos y a adolescentes, para poder ejercer los derechos de los niños, aunque fue hace mas de medio siglo que empezaron a admitir niñas a su organización, desde ese poco tiempo se han hecho mas poderosos, y ahora son un ejercito que vigila y protege a los niños en todo el mundo, solo por que sean niños no deben ser subestimados, son mas poderosos de lo que ustedes, creen. Y asi da por concluida mi demostración, alguna pregunta?"- dice un adolecente de piel blanca ojos azules y cabello lazio y de color púrpura muy claro casi llegando a blanco

Estan varios adultos reunidos en una sala de operaciones entonces ahí uno de los adultos laza la mano

-" yo, yo yooooooo"- dice el adulto ansioso

-" si señor excusator, cual es su pregunta?"- dice el adolecente

-"joven vincent, recuerdeme de nuevo ¿Por qué nos llamo a todos aquí?"-

Todos los demas adultos comienzan a quejarse de la tonta pregunta de excusator

-"silencio… viendo que todos saben para que vinieron ¿podrian decirle a excusator por mi?-" dice el joven vincent

Pero todos los adultos se miran unos a otros sin saber ninguno que decir

-"supuse que nadie sabia, por que nunca les dije el por que"- dice vincent –" los traje aquí por que hay un cuartel de los KND justo aquí en Virginia, y han sido un gran problema para nuestra organización, debido a que siempre se entromenten en nuestros planes de conquista, la persona a quien represento aunque es muy poderosa no quiere ensuciar sus manos con esos chicos, ademas de que esta ocupado en asuntos mas importantes, por eso vine a invitarles a que se unan a nuestra organización de adultos unidos contra los KND, si lo hacen recibiran vivienda, y a su vez gozaran de un…. Ehm bueno, hay dos cosas, una mala y una buena, la mala es que recibiran menos del salario minimo, la buena es, que el o los adulto que logre vencer a los KND de aqui, recibiran un puesto de comando especial, en el que recibira un salario de un millon de dolares… mensuales"- afirma el adolecente

Todos los adultos se emocionan por la gran propuesta

-"oyes eso señor wink? No pagaran por vencer a un monton de niños malcriados"- dice un adulto en un sofa

-"asi es señor fib" responde su compañero de al lado

-"a barba pegajosa no le interesa el dinero, solo los dulces y la aventura, si esos niños son tan fuertes como dicen sera un placer ayudarlos a su causa"- afirma un pirata quienes todos conocen

-"por cierto para quien trabajaremos?"- pregunta un adulto con bigote y bata de medico

-"bien doctor que bueno que lo pregunta"- dice un viejo jorobado calvo con gran bigote y fumando un habano –" gracias vincent por decirle a estos chicos, puedes tomar un descanzo, yo soy el jefe, pero no soy el lider en todo esto"- afirma el adulto mientras fuma

-"¿entonces quien?"- pregunta excusator

El jefe empieza a sonreir -"jejeje, buena pregunta, de casualidad no han escuchado hablar de….. "Padre"?-

… FIN DE LA TRANSMISION…..


	2. op:MISIL

Y mas aloha pa la gente, les gusto su arepita?, si les gusto aquí hay mas, y aquí vengo con el segundo episodio de mi fic, esta parte remonta justo después de la derrota de los de la otra cuadra en la excavadora de café, cuando lenny se hace pasar por traidor.  
Para no aburrirlos mas, neeeh a quien engaño les tengo que aburrir diciendo otra vez que "este fic no es mio", algo que ya aclare en mi episodio anterior pero esta gente de y muchos de sus usuarios siguen insistiendo que debo hacer esto en cada episodio que haga (o al menos eso entendí). Dejando atrás el humor ahora si dejare de fastidiarlos, y con esto los dejo y AREPA PA TODO EL MUNDO.

Cargando misión para "KND" los chicos del barrio sin límites. Lanzando misión….. M.I.S.I.L

Maniaco

Intenta

Saboteo que

Implica

Lanzamiento

….original story by Mr Warbutton….. fanfiction by chImpA...

-

-Luego de que wallabee beatles aceptara nuestra solicitud de reclutamiento, paso por grandes pruebas las cuales paso con grandes calificaciones, a acepción de la prueba de manejo de naves y la prueba de puntería, pero en todo lo demás logro grandes cosas, ahora el es un miembro de mi equipo, ahora que estábamos completos no parecía haber obstáculos para vencernos, muchos adultos han intentado vencernos pero todos han fracasado en el intento, hemos tenido nuestras dificultades, pero nada que no podamos vencer los chicos del sector V- esto es lo que narra el líder del ya mencionado equipo, nigel uno.

Han pasado varios meses desde la llegada del australiano.

En un lugar en medio del océano, totalmente lleno hasta el tope con palomitas de maíz cubiertas con mantequilla por el resultado de una jugarreta o mejor dicho, trampa de un grupo de 5 chicos. Cuando en una zona especifica las palomitas empiezan a quemarse hasta formar una gran llamarada, de repente desde abajo del incendio sale a toda velocidad un sujeto te traje y sombrero amarillos, el cual sale del lugar exhausto, su nombre era "Cuppa Joe".

Joe ve a su alrededor y logra notar un barco de rescate al cual se dirige caminando lentamente hasta que al llegar ve a 5 chicos cubiertos de mantequilla el cual al verlo le reclaman

-"ya era hora de que llegaras fracasado joe"- dicen los niños de la otra cuadra

-"callense… no es mi culpa que todo esto terminara asi, que yo recuerde fue su plan, yo solo era un refuerzo"- dice joe molesto con los chicos pero de las sombras una voz suena

-"eres tu quien deberías callarte joe, esa no es forma de tratar a nuestros mejores clientes"- dice este sujeto extraño, de forma robusta y un poco bajo de estatura con cabello blanco, mirada fría y penetrante y que en cada mano llena de anillos de oro sostiene un enorme habano cubano

-"señor "comerciante" mi señor no era mi intención estos chicos…"-

-"estos chicos son los que pagan tus 15 litros de café diarios y fueron quienes lograron alcanzar el presupuesto para el experimento que hicimos contigo"- dice el comerciante interrumpiendo a joe

-"lo entiendo completamente señor, le juro que no volverá a pasar"- dice joe lamentandose

-"asi es. Tienes suerte de que eres uno de mis mejores mercenarios, y de que tienes mucho valor para mí en este mercado, además ya te contrate para una nueva misión"- dice comerciante mientras fuma uno de sus habanos

-"¿nueva misión?, de quien mi señor?"- pregunta joe

-"por mi"- dice alguien que sale detrás del comerciante, un adolecente de piel blanca y cabello purpura lacio, corto y muy claro, vistiendo un traje muy elegante

-" ¡¿vincent?"- dicen los de la otra cuadra sorprendidos –"¿Qué haces aquí? Se supone que te fuiste a Inglaterra para tu programa de intercambio escolar"- reclaman los de la otra cuadra

-"oh si, sobre eso me fui apenas supe de que habían logrado obtener el modulo de códigos de los chicos del barrio… ooooh cierto fracasaron de nuevo"- dice vincent haciendo que los de la otra cuadra volteen la mirada hacia atrás –"pero yo no cometeré el mismo error de ustedes, yo no subestimare a estos chicos del barrio"- dice vincent

-"¿y para que me quiere señor?"- pregunta joe

-"simple, solo quiero que seas mi último obstáculo para poner a prueba a estos chicos del barrio"- responde vincent

-"¿estás diciendo que quieres que sea un simple señuelo?"- pregunta joe algo angustiado

-"no señor joe, solo quiero que use sus habilidades para poner a prueba a estos chicos del barrio, pero no quiero que use sus habilidades a un 100% quiero que les des algo de ventaja"- responde vincent

-"¿y a que se debe eso?"- pregunta cuppa joe

-"tal como le dije los quiero poner a prueba, así sabré a que me estoy enfrentando, por esta misión le daré lo mismo que te dieron estos chicos por vigilar esta excavadora y quién sabe si después de esto pueda obtener hasta el doble de lo que le ofrezco"- dice vincent mientras se retira junto a comerciante y cuppa joe los sigue.

Ahí los de la otra cuadra empiezan a hablar solos –"no sé qué es lo que tramas vincent, siempre eres muy misterioso en tus planes, aun siendo directo lo eres, sea lo que sea será mejor que se cuiden chicos del barrio, el es más inteligente y audaz que cualquier adulto que hayan enfrentado, por algo él es "la mano derecha de padre""- terminan de hablar

En la casa del árbol del sector V todos los chicos están reunidos en la sala jugando video juegos cuando de repente la pantalla es interrumpida por una transmisión de la base lunar de 65.3

-"chicoz del sector V ze encuentdan ahí?- dice 65.3 desde la pantalla

-"fuerte y claro 65.3 ¿Qué ocurre?"- pregunta nigel

-"rezibimoz una tdanzmizion por la señal abiedta pada uztedez"- dice 65.3

-"señal abierta? Es posible que sea del enemigo"- deduce abby

-"azi ezzz, un zujeto llamado vinzent que lez quedia llegad un comunicado ezpezificamente pada zu zector"- afirma 65.3 –"ezta ez la tdanzmizion, pod ziedto ez en vivo "- dice 65.3 colocando el video

En el video aparece vincent sentado con gran gesto de confianza

-"buen dia chicos del barrio del sector V, es un placer verlos tal como dije estoy interesado solo en ustedes chicos del sector V estoy seguro de que nos divertiremos"-

-"no será tan divertido cuando te encuentre y te parta los huesitos paliducho"- dice wally amenazando

-"tranquilízate güero, primero debemos saber quién es nuestro anfitrión"- dice abby deteniendo a el australiano

-"muy inteligente numero 5, veras me llamo vincent y por desgracia soy su enemigo, verán muchos me conocen como la mano derecha de padre"- dice vincent pero es interrumpido por nigel

-"mano derecha?, si como no, como es que no te hemos visto antes? Que yo recuerde la mano derecha de padre son esos mocosos de la otra cuadra"- dice nigel negando las palabras de vincent

-" oh veo que ya conocieron a mis hermanos menores pero les aseguro chicos del barrio que ellos tienen menos rango que yo, a diferencia de ellos yo nunca he fallado en una misión, de seguro habrán oído hablar del sector Z"- le pregunta vincent a los chicos

-"¿sector Z? ¿no se supone que ahora es un centro de investigación después de la operación derrumbe?"- pregunta hoagie

-"asi es"- afirma vincent –" yo fui soy quien dirigió esa operación"- dice

-"imposible esa misión la lideraba el comandante krunt y no tuvo un final feliz"- dice abby objetando la respuesta de vincent

-"cierto krunt comandaba la operación, pero las estrategias, los ataques, la infiltración, el hackeo de las computadoras todo eso lo hice yo"- dice vincent respondiendo la duda de la chica morena –"pero vallamos al grano, yo y un pelotón de 15 hombres junto con 2 cientificos, nos hemos infiltrado en una base de misiles y nos hemos apoderado de ella, logramos entrar a los sistemas y ahora un misil de destrucción masiva está apuntando directo a su sector, hay un misil para cada sector de KND que pueden ser lanzados todos a la vez.  
Estos misiles contienian adentro ojivas nucleares, pero para evitar daño a personas inocentes las hemos reemplazado por ojivas tabacaleras que pueden esparcir humo de cigarrillo a toda una ciudad gracias a la tecnología de un contacto, el humo esparcido debilitara y ahogara a todos los niños alrededor pero gracias al tabaco modificado genéticamente, podrá duplicar la fuerza y la energía de cualquier adulto que se exponga a este, una vez destruidos todos los sectores y con todos los adultos alrededor fortalecidos y los niños debilitados, no habrá escape y los adultos dominaran el mundo"- le dice vincent a los chicos

-"demonios"- dice nigel –"cuanto tomara localizar la base?"- pregunta el calvito

-"viendo el numero de bases registradas en solo estados unidos nos tomara 3 horas o más"- dice hoagie analizando en la computadora –"un momento, me acaba de llegar un mensaje, este tiene al parecer las coordenadas de la base de misilies"- dice hoagie sorprendido

-"¡¿que?"- se sorprende nigel tambien

-"he ahí mi regalo, les he enviado las coordenadas de, la base, y tranquilos, no les envié coordenadas equivocadas para retrasarlos, les doy mi palabra, tienen exactamente una hora y treinta minutos, para que el primer misil sea lanzado"- le dice vincent

-"el primer misil? Después de decirnos que puedes lanzar todos a la vez ¿Nos dices que solo lanzaras uno?"- pregunta abby

-"tan buena deductora, asi es, empezare el golpe con un primer misil, el primer misil será enviado exactamente a el sector V, una vez este impacte con la casa del árbol los demás misiles serán lanzados a los demás sectores, oh y post data, las coordenadas que les envie también contiene los planos de la base por dentro"-

-"un momento es el plan perfecto ¿Por qué nos dices todo esto?"- pregunta nigel

-"no es una trampa se los prometo, les digo todo esto porque quiero entretenerme, tener un gran plan como este no es tan divertido si no tienes contra quien luchar, hasta pronto chicos del barrio nos veremos luego"- responde vincent apagando la comunicación

-"bien ya lo oyeron tenemos una hora y media para detener esto, numero 2 descarga las coordenadas para llevarlas a la computadora de la nave 5 y yo buscaremos el armamento, numeros 3 y 4 busquen todo el equipo de primeros auxilios que puedan llevar y en dos minutos los quiero ver en la nave PERO YAAAAA"- ordena nigel a los demás

-"un momento que es eso de la operación derrumbe?"- pregunta wally

-"ahora no hay tiempo 4, hay vidas en riesgo"- dice nigel evadiendo la pregunta del joven australiano

-"genial otra razón para odiar ser el nuevo en el sector"- susurra wally mientras va atrás de la chica asiatica

Después de que todos abordaron el S.K.Y.C.L.A.W fueron a toda velocidad hacia las coordenadas que vincent les dio mientras estudiaban los planos del lugar y así saber cómo detener el ataque

-"bien aquí están los misiles, traes tu mochila 2?"- pregunta nigel armando una estrategia

-"aquí esta jefe, una vez puesta esta belleza habrá mostaza con miel pegajosa por todo el lugar, los misiles estarán tan pegajosos que taparan las turbinas, no sabran que los golpeo"- responde 2 con toda confianza pero 5 le interrumpe

-"pero si las turbinas se tapan no se sobrecalentaran y estallaran?..."-pregunta abby

-"eeeh bueno si es que…."- hoagie trata de responder pero abby le interrumpe de nuevo

-"y si estallan habrá un enorme hoyo que tapar, sin mencionar que las ojivas serán lanzadas causando problemas a toda el area cercana"-

-"si lo sé… con relación a las ojivas le hice algunos ajustes a la mostaza para que atrape el humo y no lo deje subir…" responde hoagie

-"y la explosión?"- pregunta abby

-"sobre eso… eeeeeh no se cómo salir a tiempo"- dice hoagie con una débil risa de nervios

-"huuuy genial gordo nos ataste la soga al cuello a todos"- dice wally desde lejos

-"bueno tengo un plan de escape, pero no sé si funcione"- dice hoagie con un tono algo inseguro

-"¿cuantas probabilidades le das a tu plan de escape 2?"- pregunta nigel

-" como un…. 20%... de que salgamos intactos….. un 50% de que salgamos muy malheridos y un 30% de que nos desintegremos"- dice hoagie, todos los demás miran al gordo con un poco de miedo pero nigel rompe el silencio

-" bien no me quejo, 20% es algo"- dice nigel

-"si nunca he obtenido un 20% en algo que no fueran video juegos"- dice wally a lo lejos

-"entonces no se hable más mis chavos, vamos por esos misiles"- dice nigel alzando la voz

Una vez llegan a la base de misiles los reciben 6 adultos con blasters de helados que disparan con todo al S.K.Y.C.L.A.W los cuales son vencidos fácilmente por el armamento del avión, una vez este aterriza los chicos bajan a revisar el lugar por fuera

-"aquí hay seis, el tal vincent nos dijo que eran 15 soldados y 2 científicos, significa que contando a vincent abby calcula que nos faltan 12 hombres por vencer"- dice la chica morena

-"solo 12?, esto es muy fácil"- dice nigel con plena confianza

Una vez dentro de la base logran ver una pared con chimenea en la cual se ve un enorme misil, que de seguro será el primero en ser lanzado

En la sala de controles esta vincent junto a los 2 científicos que lo acompañan los cuales programan el lanzamiento de los misiles

-"listo señor vincent, ya programamos el tiempo de despegue de el primer misil y de el resto de estos"- dice el primer científico

-" creo que ya con esto podemos retirarnos verdad señor?"- pregunta el segundo científico

-"no aun no, me falta una cosa más por hacer"- dice vincent mientras saca de un bolso un modem y unos cables

Mientras con los chicos del sector V, a mitad de camino los chicos son emboscados por 8 soldados heladeros los cuales disparan sin piedad. Pero los chicos ya estaban preparados para la entrada de su enemigo, y entonces hoagie de su mochila saca un generador de escudo que protege a los 5 chicos de los disparos adultos

-"seguro que podemos disparar con el escudo encendido 2?"- pregunta el líder

-" totalmente mi capitán"- responde hoagie haciendo saludo militar

-" entonces no se hable más mi chavo, dispara las turbo granadas"- dice el calvo líder, entonces hoagie saca de su bolsillo unas pequeñas pepitas de metal

-"esas son las turbo granadas?... a otro perro con ese hueso gordo"- reclama wally

-"huuuy semillas ¿las puedo plantar puedo puedo?"- dice kuki emocionada

-"solo esperen y verán"- dice hoagie confiado

Mientras con vincent

-"ya está todo descargado señor vincent"- dice el primer científico

-"perfecto"- dice vincent dibujando una ligera sonrisa malvada en el rostro, pero de repente todo en el cuarto empieza a temblar bruscamente

-"¿que fue eso?"- pregunta el otro científico

-"no importa ya tenemos lo que queremos"- responde vincent

Mientras con los chicos toda la zona esta devastada e incluso incendiada en algunas partes

-"no puedo creer que funcionara, genial gordo, destruyo todo"- dice wally totalmente emocionado

-"te lo dije"- dice hoagie con total confianza

-"1…2…3…4… un momento hay ocho significa que falta un soldado por vencer"- dice abby después de contar los cuerpos de los adultos caidos, para cuando entonces el generador de escudo desaparece como si nada

-"¿oigan y el escudo?"- pregnta wally

-"creo que buscas esto pequeñín"- responde un adulto que sostiene el generador con su mano, es cuppa joe que tira el generador al suelo y lo piza rompiéndolo por completo –"es la hora de joe"- dice el adulto adicto al café mientras bebe un poco de su enorme taza.

Entonces joe empieza a correr a gran velocidad rodeando a los chicos, haciendo que estos empiecen a asfixiarse por alguna razón

-"¿impresionados chicos del barrio?, corriendo a esta velocidad les estoy cortando el oxigeno que los rodea, básicamente los estoy ahorcando a todos a la vez"-

-"no…. cuentes…con eso… froilan"- dice hoagie mientras con las pocas fuerzas que le quedan se lanza de lado hacia el anillo veloz que joe crea, haciendo que joe choque con la panza de hoagie y empujando con fuerza hoagie le hace rebotar, tirándolo hacia unos escombros, entonces los chicos recuperan en aliento

-"¿no cuentes con eso froilan?" incluso a punto de morir tus chistes son patéticos 2"- dice abby

Entonces cuando los chicos corren hacia la puerta que los conduce a las escaleras joe sale a toda velocidad de los escombros sorprendiendo a wally con una gran patada a la cara tirándolo al suelo, ahí abbigail le recibo con una serie de golpes y patadas las cuales joe logra esquivar excepto un golpe que le casi le llega a la cara, pero que joe detiene con la mano

-" 4 y yo lo detenemos vallan a detener los misiles"- dice abby tratando de detener a joe

Entonces los demás chicos van dirigiéndose al cuarto de control, entonces con una de las turbo granadas que quedo la tiran por debajo de la puerta y se alejan, entonces una vez explota el cuarto entran para detener a vincent, pero cuado logran pasar solo estaban los dos científicos tirados al suelo, entonces logran ver que dentro del cuarto había una puerta más que conducía a una salida de emergencia.

-"rápido equipo, se escapa"- dice nigel

-"espera 1, los misiles están a punto de ser lanzados, desde aquí no puedo evitar el lanzamiento"- dice hoagie

-"¿por que? Acaso ya es tarde para detenerlos?"- pregunta nigel

-" no, el tiempo no es problema, es que la turbo granada destruyo los controles ejejejee"- dice hoagie con una risa nerviosa y una gota de zudor en la frente al estilo anime

-"¿Y POR QUE NO PENSASTE ESO ANTEEEEES?"- grita nigel

-"es que no queda tiempo suficiente en el show como para una escena de disparos contra científicos" –explica hoagie –"la única opción que queda es colocar el detonador para el ataque via satélite directo en el misil, para destruirlos, pero bueno ya saben las probabilidades

-"bueno no hay opción corramos hacia los misiles"- dice nigel

-"siiiii hagamos carreras, el que llegue de ultimo es el cuarto de wally"- dice kuki con entusiasmo

-"huuuy prefiero ser un huevo podrido"- dice hoagie

-"DEJEN DE PERDER EL TIEMPO Y VAMOS"- grita nigel desesperado

Mientras abby luchando contra joe recibe una numerosa lluvia de patadas en helicóptero de parte del adulto, peron entonces llega wally al rescate dándole grandes combos de kung fu finalizando con un upercut a la mandibula de joe, tirando lejos a este, pero joe se recupera y empieza a dar golpes veloces a wally con el clásico golpea y aléjate, desde varias direcciones.

Mientras que abby al levantarse ve a su compañero recibir mutiples golpes a gran velocidad, entonces empieza a recordar

-"es muy veloz… velocidad igual a calor… eso es"-dice abby en sus pensamientos dirigiéndose a la mochila que numero 2 dejo en el zuelo –"¿y como apagamos el calor?, con frio por supuesto"- dice abby mientras saca de la mochila su pistola congelante –"aun se mueve muy rápido… numero 4, trata de hacer que se mantenga quieto por un tiempo tengo un plan"-

Entonces wally se queda esperando el próximo golpe de joe, concentrándose y escuchando logra notar que ya se acerca, entonces se acuesta al suelo, joe sorprendido tropieza con wally y cae de rodillas, entonces al detenerse ahí la morena aprovecha y le dispara un frio rayo congelante, joe con fuerza se logra liberar de el hielo que creó el arma congelante, entonces levantándose se termina de sacudir.

Cuando joe ve que el chico rubio esta tras el comienza a dar varios golpes pero wally los esquiva con facilidad, joe a perdido velocidad por el enfriamiento causado por el arma de abbigail, entonces wally para con la mano uno de los golpes de joe y luego el chico rubio le da un golpe en la cara y luego un gancho con la otra mano, y finiquita con un upercut a la mandibula, entonces abby haciendo varios saltos acrobáticos le da una patada giratoria a joe directo a la cara, tirándolo lejos en el zuelo.

Joe se logra levantar, haciendo que los chicos se pongan en guardia de nuevo, pero al notar que el misil está empezando a despegar va directo hacia la chimenea de donde se ve el misil y entonces salta directo hacia donde está este mientras despega, después de terminar el despegue y dispersarse el humo abby y wally logran ver que joe no se encuentra en ningún lado de donde se lanzo.

-"demonios, ya despego, que habrá pasado con los muchachos?"- pregunta abby preocupada

Mientras en el misil que despego

-"¿CUANTO MAS FALTA PARA INSTALAR ESA COSA DOOOOOS?"-pregunta nigel gritando por el ruido del misil mientras que el y hoagie se sostienen del misil con grandes magnetos

-"NO SEEEEE… CONFIGURARLO PARA QUE DISPARE EN MENOS TIEMPO DEL QUE TENIA ANTES ES MUY COMPLICADO, ME PUEDE LLEVAR HORAS, O HASTA DIAS… oh ya lo logre… LISTO SALTAMOS AL DECIR TRES….. TREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEES-" grita hoagie mientras apagan los magnetos y nigel con los propulsores jet de sus botas empieza a volar llevando a hoagie en sus brazos

-"con tantas cosas que trajiste no pudiste traer algo para que vueles tu?"- pregunta nigel quejándose del exceso de peso del agente 2

-"lo siento jefe, se me olvido"- dice hoagie lamentándose

Mientras el misil ya empieza a recibir el disparo de mostaza con miel que cuyo impulso lo hala hacia abajo mientras que empieza a tapar las turbinas haciendo que el misil valla descendiendo directo hacia la base junto con los otros misiles creando una reacción en cadena que crea una enorme explosión devastadora, por suerte tal como dijo el regordete la mostaza con algunas modificaciones logro absorber todo el humo de las ojivas, aunque el humo de la explosión se puede ver a kilómetros de distancia

A muchos kilómetros lejos de ahí está el S.K.Y.C.L.A.W cerca de un risco, donde al abrirse la compuerta los chicos del sector V salen sanos y salvos

-"huuuf que bueno que te enviamos a buscar la nave numero 3 buen trabajo, lograste buscarnos justo a tiempo"-dice nigel felicitando a la chica asiática

-"si enserio gracias por decirnos que estabas afuera, de no ser por ti seguiríamos buscando al loco del café como unos tontos"- le agradece wally a kuki

-"hay no es nada chicos solo cumplía mi deber"- dice kuki con modestia

-"bien hecho equipo, todos se lucieron hoy, 2 con sus artefactos nos ayudo a salir a tiempo, 3 nos salvo el pellejo a todos, 4 y 5 me gusto saber que le patearon el trasero a ese joe"- le dice nigel a su equipo felicitándolos por su desempeño

-"si y tú te luciste gritándonos como loco"- le contesta abbigail

-"¿qué?"- nigel pone cara de sorpresa entonces todos empiezan a reir

En un desierto lejos de la base de donde se puede ver la gran explosión esta joe parado sobre el montón de arena con el traje quemado en muchas partes y observando la explosión, cuando logra ver una limosina acercarse a él, esta se detiene justo enfrente de joe, entonces al acercarse este a la ultima puerta trasera, la ventana se baja mostrando a vincent sentado en la limo

-"felicitaciones joe… buen trabajo, súbete por favor"- le dice vincent a joe, cuando este se monta en la limo le pregunta

-"pero los misiles no llegaron a su objetivo, fracasamos no?"-

-"al contrario joe, fue un gran avance, veras, elegí esa base, porque una base de esas siempre tiene cámaras en todos lados incluso muchas más cámaras que un banco, mientras yo estaba en la terminal de computadoras, descargue todas las cintas de grabación a mi computadora en la mansión de la otra cuadra. Este plan era para estudiar a estos chicos del barrio, he grabado todos y cada uno de sus movimientos, sus estrategias, su tecnología, su estilo de combate…y ahora que tengo toda esta información bajo mi poder, no existe forma de que pueda perder.

…FIN DE LA TRANSMISION…..


	3. op:DERRUMBE

Aloha pa toda la gente, viendo que a todos les gusto la arepa pues les traigo maaaas y ahora les traigo la pelúa la cual viene con aguacate, pollo, mayonesa y queso amarillo rallado, y es la pelua por que es un episodio que les dejara con los pelos de punta al saber más sobre el pasado de vincent y sus estrategias de guerra, asi es hablaremos de la anterior mencionada operación derrumbe. Sin nada más que hablar me despido de ustedes con más AREPA PA TODO EL MUNDOOOO

Cargando misión para "KND" los chicos del barrio sin límites. Lanzando misión….. D.E.R.R.U.M.B.E

Destructoras

Estrategias

Realizan

Relampagueante

Ultimación a las

Mejores

Bases jamás

Estructuradas

….original story by Mr Warbutton….. fanfiction by chImpA...

El cielo oscuro de las 11 de la noche cubre toda la cuidad, la cual duerme cómodamente en su casa, bueno no toda la ciudad; pues en la mansión de la otra cuadra varios vigilantes hacen guardia para proteger la mansión más grande de Cleveland. Dos guardias vigilan la puerta de al frente la cual es la más notable en toda la mansión.

Derrepente uno de los guardias, desaparece entre los arbustos que están cerca de la puerta

-"edward te encuentras ahí?... responde Edward"- dice el guardia que quedo solo en el lugar, el cual enciende el comunicador que está en su cabeza –"Alfonse a Edward, respóndeme estas ahí?"- pero su compañero no responde

De repente a lo que se acerca al arbusto una silueta se lanza y embiste al guardia empujándolo hacia los arbustos de al otro lado

Entonces después de un tiempo la enorme puerta es pateada por un chico totalmente vestido de negro cubriendo su rostro con una máscara de ninja negra, armado con dos ametralladoras de goma de mascar, empieza a disparar con todo a los guardias de arriba, a los cuales derriba sin problema, pero quedando sin balas sube y decide darle con puñetazos a los últimos dos que queda, usando a uno de escudo humano toma el arma de este y lo usa contra el sujeto del otro lado, y luego después de usarlo de escudo lo golpea y lo tira al piso de abajo

Entonces el chico enmascarado entra a la habitación que está al frente de las escaleras, una vez la abre pasa por un puente que lleva hacia una mesa y una silla que está de espaldas, rodeado por una gigantesca llamarada que enciende toda la enorme habitación.

De repente la silla se voltea, pero la imagen de la persona sentada no se ve por que esta ha disparado dos enorme bolas de fuego, las cuales el chico enmascarado logra rechazar pateándolas, entonces una 3era bola de fuego se dirige hacia el chico enmascarado pero este la toma con sus manos y dando una vuelta la tira hacia afuera.

Cuando la imagen del sujeto sentado se revela, no es más que el mismísimo vincent que simulo el ataque de padre con unos lanzallamas adheridos a sus manos

-"lamento decepcionarte pero padre no está aquí, se fue volando a china para atender unos negocios con un orfanato"- dice vincent

-"yo no buscaba a padre"- dice el chico que al quitarse la máscara resulta ser nada más y nada menos que wallabee Beatles –"te buscaba a ti paliducho"-

-"¿y acaso viniste a luchar contra mi?"-

-"no vine con tales intenciones"-

-"un momento, te adentras la casa de mi padre, armado, derribas a todos los guardias de la mansión, y me dices que no viniste a luchar? Entonces a que viniste a buscarme?"- pregunta vincent con un tono fuerte

-"es para hacerte una pregunta"-

-"¿una pregunta?"-

-"asi es"-

-"que inoportuno ¿y que quiere saber mi amigo el australiano?"-

-" cada vez que le pregunto esto a mi jefe o a cualquiera de mis amigos me cambian el tema con cosas estúpidas como, oye tenemos una misión que cumplir o mira un…"-

-"¿puedes ir al grano por favor?"- interrumpe vincent

-"por alguna tonta razón creo que eres el único que me puede responder esta pregunta… ¿Qué es la operación D.E.R.R.U.M.B.E?"-

-"hmhmhm…. AHAHAHAHAHAAAA, eso explica el por que no te quisieron decir nada, fue algo tan horrible que los miembros de KND optaron por no decirle a ningún novato, fue algo por lo que todos se pusieron de acuerdo, pero bien te lo diré si tantas son tus ganas de saber… pero primero tu me diras algo"-

-"ya rugiste"- responde wally

Mientras en la casa del árbol en la habitación del güero una pequeña chica asiática entra al cuarto

-"estas despierto wally?, es que se me olivido algo"-

Cuando se acerca a la cama del güero que es el ring de lucha

-"olvide darte las buenas loches"- dice kuki dándole un beso en la mejilla al güero, pero luego se da cuenta que es solo un muñeco de madera -"AAAAAAAAHHHH CONVIRTIERON AL GÜERO EN MUÑECO"-

Pero luego ve por la ventana que la puerta de la mansión de la otra cuadra esta abierta

-"ooh no"-

Mientras en la mansión de la otra cuadra

-"gracias por compartir esta información Beatles"-

-"si como sea, pero no se dé que et servirá lo que te dije"-

-"yo me entiendo… bien supongo que debo cumplir mi parte del trato, veras tal como te dijeron el sector Z es ahora un centro de investigaciones científicas, pero alguna vez fue el sector de KND mas importante de todos los tiempos, ese sector siempre se le asignaba a los mejores agentes de KND. Todo comenzó después de la gran guerra zenyin"-

-"¿gran guerra zenyin?"-

-"es otra historia que tus amigos no te contaran, pero te contare solo esta, después de que los chicos del barrio lograran ganar la gran guerra zenyin hace 50 años, gracias a las estrategias de el primer líder supremo adulto que tomo el poder de la organización…"-

-"un adulto fue líder supremo?"-

-"si, se le cayó la pierna por hacer tantas preguntas"-

-"¿enserio?"-

-"CALLATE… hmm hmmmm…bueno como decía, después de ganar la guerra este adulto dio una última orden que fue construir una base con la mejor tecnología en entrenamiento para los mejores agentes, asi nació el sector Z, ¿Qué ocurrió con ese adulto?, pues se fue y no se supo mas de el."-

Primer flashback de esta historia

_Hace tiempo el sector Z era el más grande obstáculo para las fuerzas adultas, nadie podía contra ellos, la batalla de la montaña de chocolate, la batalla de el mar de espárragos, la guerras heladeras, todas estas fueron ganadas por KND gracias a la intervención de el sector Z. Ellos solo luchaban en casos de extrema emergencia, y lo que los hacía increíbles era que llegaban de manera instantánea a la acción, no necesitaban naves, pues nunca llegaban en ellas. _

_Hace 2 años, padre temiendo que la intervención del sector Z arruinara sus planes de conquista, decidió tomar medidas extremas. Los "napols" los heladeros liderados en ese momento por el comandante "Rohan Krunt", debido a sus perdidas ocasionadas en las guerras heladeras, padre aprovecho sus bajas y los compro debido eran la compañía productora de helados más grande del mundo, asi padre se volvió comandante supremo de su armada, asi aprovecho y decicio enviar a su poderoso ejército a acabar con su más grande obstáculo, pero sabiendo que krunt era más un luchador que un estratega decidió intervenir, dejando a cargo de la misión a un nuevo complemento._

_Aquí la narración de vincent termina _

_En el cielo un enorme grupo de naves heladeras a mitad del mar, dirigidas por dos enormes dirigibles, en uno de los dirigibles se encontraba un heladero en una gran armadura de color chocolate, con hombreras y botas color mantecado y unas pocas zonas pintadas de rosa, el sujeto de la armadura era un hombre adulto moreno, con una barba corta y pelo canoso corto._

_-""estas totalmente seguro de que este plan funcionara? Esta estrategia es muy arriesgada"- pregunta el sujeto en armadura pero al parecer no hay nadie en el salón, pero de la silla que se encuentra detrás del sujeto armado se escucha una joven vos masculina_

_-" te preocupas demasiado krunt, por supuesto que funcionara"-_

_-"se que no nos hemos conocido mucho, pero es difícil confiar en una persona quien tomo el liderazgo con ayuda de billetes, nada de luchar para conseguirlo, espero me entiendas"- _

_-" por supuesto que te entiendo krunt, para los napols la prioridad la tienen los que sobrevivieron a mas luchas, pero tranquilo, padre es más poderoso de lo que puedes imaginar, además confía en mí, esta estrategia es infalible"-_

_-"¿y cuando empezamos el ataque?"- pregunta krunt a su acompañante quien se voltea mostrado su rostro, es vincent quien está tomando una copa de vino_

_-"espera a que activen escudos"-_

_-"¿no deberíamos entrar antes de que lo hagan?"-_

_-"solo espera el momento indicado, entonces atacaremos con todo"-_

_Debajo del mar está la base del sector Z quienes desde abajo logran localizar las naves enemigas_

_-" 0.1 señor, hemos logrado localizar un gran grupo de naves enemigas, al parecer lideradas por dos dirigibles enormes"- le dice el chico moreno a su jefe_

_-"hmmm, muy bien 0,4 quiero que activen escudos, rápido"-_

_Una vez acatada la orden la base submarina es protegida por un escudo laser de color versoso_

_-" 0,5 y 0,3 empiezen maniobra de ataque gamma 8-5"-_

_Desde arriba_

_-"envíen todos los cazas"- dice vincent_

_Desde abajo_

_Unos agujeros por fuera de la base empiezan a abrirse, entonces de ahí empiezan a salir delfines entrenados, armados con turbinas, rayos laser y 2 lanza misiles, todos los delfines suben hasta la superficie justo cuando ya todos los cazas adultos están afuera, entonces empieza el combate aéreo._

_Los cazas son más que los delfines, pero estos son bastante agiles, escurridizos mas pequeños y además de tener un cuerpo frio en comparación al de sus naves haciéndole a los adultos difícil golpearlos con sus misiles._

_Los cazas logran derribar a varios delfines y algunos de estos después de un largo tiempo fuera del agua se vuelven a sumergir, haciendo que su ataque se vuelva sorpresivo, después de varios ataques unos delfines logran agujerear los dos dirigibles, haciendo que caigan hacia mar abierto, y llevándose a los cazas que quedan con ellos._

_-" estamos cayendo"- dice krunt_

_-"justo lo que yo quería"- dice vincent colocando una fría y maquavelica risa en la cara_

_-"lo hemos logrado soldados, derribamos todas las naves bien hecho equipo"- le dice bruce a sus camaradas_

_-"señor, disculpe la interrupción pero no hemos localizado señales de vida en los dirigibles"- dice David a su jefe_

_-"¿Qué dijiste?"-_

_-"infiltramos a un delfin cámara en cada dirigible, y no hemos localizado nadie a bordo en estos"-_

_-"déjame ver"- cuando bruce va a ver en la pantalla logra que no hay nadie aunque el dirigible no se ha hundido por completo –"un momento que es eso?"- pregunta bruce a su camarada_

_-"¿qué es qué?"-_

_-"esa cosa que está pegada a la pared, fuera del agua"-_

_-"hmmm acercando cámara, eso es… parece un mini generador eléctrico nuclear, una especie de aparato que usa materia radioactiva para crear energía, son muy inestables, una gota de agua en estos puede generar un gran PEM, ¿pero para que lo tendrían en un dirigible?"-_

_-"PEM ¿Pulso Electro Magnético?"- pregunta Ashley_

_-"asi es"- afirma David_

_-"ordena a todos los delfines que vuelvan al refugio rápido"- dice Ashley con gran nerviosismo –"un PEM bajo el agua es más potente"-_

_Pero ya era demasiado tarde ya todo el dirigible se había hundido y entonces el contacto del agua con el mini generador nuclear, creando una gran onda expansiva que apaga todo el armamento de los delfines y a su vez los deja aturdidos, y además de eso logra apagar el escudo que protege al sector Z._

_De repente desde el globo de ambos dirigibles empiezan a salir una gran cantidad de heladeros con trajes para bucear y turbinas sub acuáticas_

_-"los escudos de fuerza que nos dio vincent protegió nuestras turbinas del primer pulso, pero no lo harán para el segundo, entremos rápido antes de que empiece a entrar agua en la heladera del segundo dirigible"- le dice krunt a sus soldados por medio de un comunicador_

_-"rápido acción defensiva"- ordena bruce a su tropa_

_La casa del árbol sub-acuática empieza a dispararle a los heladeras sin piedad, logrando derribar casi la mitad de estos, pero aun asi el fuego es insuficiente, y logran llegar a la casa del árbol, rompen una ventana y entonces todos entran antes de que una pared de seguridad bloquee el flujo del agua._

_-"preparen todas las armas, activen las trampas de la casa asi nos libramos de una gran cantidad de adultos"- dice bruce_

_Pero tal como dijo krunt, en el segundo dirigible había una heladera que debajo de esta había una capa de hielo que cubría a un segundo mini generador nuclear, cuando ya el hielo de este se derrite el agua hace contacto creando un segundo pulso electromagnético, que sin la protección del escudo apaga todos los sistemas y maquinas de la casa del árbol._

_-"¿entonces este era tu plan vincent?"- pregunta krunt_

_-"así es, destruyan todas las habitaciones, excepto la C33"-_

_Como sus armas también fueron apagadas, todos los soldados se arman con espadas y empiezan a destruirlo todo, krunt se arma con una enorme hacha con forma de helado, con una punta afilada en la parte de abajo y empieza a destruir todo a su paso_

_Mientras en la sala de operaciones_

_-"bruce tengo miedo"- le dice ogie a su líder_

_-"tranquilízate 0,5. Si morimos, lo haremos con honor, tal vez no podamos usar nuestras armas de fuego, tal vez apagaron todas nuestras trampas, pero nunca podrán con la habilidad y espíritu que tenemos nosotros, el sector Z, nos han entrenado para estas ocasiones, es hora de usarlas, o están con migo o son unos viejos"- dice bruce a su equipo logrando alentarlos._

_Todos sacan sus armas de combate cuerpo a cuerpo, lenny se arma con sus guantes de box, ogie saca utensilios de cocina, Ashley saca un paraguas, David su espada de bamboo, y bruce se arma con unos nunchakus_

_Los chicos del sector Z empiezan a ser rodeados por unos pocos adultos los cuales derriban con facilidad, pero con el tiempo empiezan a llegar más enemigos, los cuales los chicos logran derribar uno por uno, pero con cada vez más dificultad, logran derribar soldados, pero mientras llegan más, uno de los suyos ya ha caído, la número 0,5 es derribada, los 4 que quedan empiezan a cubrir el espacio que esta dejo, pero a la llegada de el comandante krunt, este usa su poderosa hacha para romper la espada de David y crearle un profundo corte en el pecho._

_Con solo 3 chicos lenny es derrotado por 3 soldados que lograron rodearlo, y krunt logra vencer a Ashley, bruce con toda su energía usa sus nunchakus contra krunt y después de varios golpes le la una patada en el abdomen que logra alejarlo y derribar a varios soldados atrás de él, bruce nota a un soldado detrás de el, y entonces hace un ataque sorpresivo con el nunchaku, pero este soldado lo logra para con una mano, cuando bruce logra ver a su contrincante no es nada más ni nada menos que vincent, que le da un poderoso golpe al estomago, y luego vincent da una vuelta y le da una gran patada a la cara, que derriba a bruce y lo deja inconsciente. Cuando los soldados están a punto de hacerle un golpe final a los chicos vincent levanta la mano parando a todos los soldados._

_-"los quiero vivos"- dice vincent, haciendo que se lleven a los chicos del sector Z y los aprisionen_

_Cuando vincent llega a la habitación C33, ve 5 capsulas_

_-"con que esto era lo que los hacia llegar a todas partes"- le dice krunt a vincent –"tele transportadores"-_

_-" asi es, ya la fase inicial de la operación derrumbe a finiquitado, ya el resto de la operación está en tus manos krunt"- _

_-"¿como?, ¿pero por que?"-_

_-"he ganado una beca para la universidad de Oxford, viajare mañana a Inglaterra, ya padre sabe de esto, asi que todo ahora depente de ti"-_

_Vincent empieza a narrar de nuevo_

_Después de que partí a Oxford deje a krunt a cargo de la operación, enviaron a mas adultos para que re establecieran la electricidad de la base, con los tele transportadores del sector Z a nuestra disposición el comandante krunt empezó a infiltrar a sus soldados en varias bases de los KND, logrando un ataque sorpresa, razón por la cual no has oído hablar nunca sobre los sectores H, K, O y S._

_Esos sectores fueron destruidos totalmente por los soldados de krunt que logro infiltrarlos con ayuda del tele portador, esos chicos nunca supieron que fue lo que los golpeo, o mejor dicho "mato"._

_El sector X fue la ultima base invadida, el líder del sector X logro descubrir a krunt, aunque eso le costó la vida de él y de su compañero, 3 miembros de ese sector escaparon, entonces después de recuperar esa base, los sectores V, C, D, G, la base ártica y la lunar iniciaron una operación hacia el sector Z, haciéndose así la batalla de recuperación. Donde en comandante krunt murió luchando contra los KND y dándole la victoria a los chicos del barrio, como toda la tecnología de entrenamiento fue destruida, entonces el sector Z dejo de existir y la base submarina se volvió una zona de estudios científicos._

Aquí termina el flashback (por fin)

-" ¿entonces eso fue?, acabaste con tantos niños"- dice wally desgustandose

-"bien asi es la guerra niño"-

-"guerra mis cachetes, eres solo una amenaza, eres solo una maldita cucaracha sin alma, acabare con tigo en este instante"- dice wally apuntando su pistola la cual recargo mientras hablaban hacia la cara de vincent.

-"¿enserio quieres acabar con migo?"-

-"seria lo mejor, los chicos me lo agradecerán"-

-"te sobreestimas demasiado niño, no sabes de lo que soy capaz"-

-"cállate eres solo un hablador, si eres tan bueno como dices me encantaría verlo"-

-"entonces que asi sea"-

-"wally donde estas"- es la voz de kuki sanban que llama a su compañero

-"¿kuki?"-

-"pero que sorpresa tenemos aquí, ¿es una amiga o un refuerzo?"- dice vincent viendo con una mirada despiadada al chico rubio, cuando kuki llega a la habitación

-"¿Qué haces aquí? Crei que estabas dormida"-

-"vi que no estabas en tu cama y fui a buscarte"- dice kuki, cuando logra ver a vincent –"¿necesitas ayuda 4?"-

Wally tira su arma hacia las llamas y empieza a caminar hacia la puerta

-" no es nada ya me iba"- le dice wally a su compañera acompañándola hasta la salida

Después de que ambos se retiran de la mansión vincent enciende la televisión que estaba tras de el, la cual mostraba a wally hablando con vincent, después de retroceder el video lo suficiente empieza a reproducir

-"oye no entiendo para que te sirve esta información pero aquí va, numero 1 es un chico ezquisofrenico el cual se la pasa con su insoportable y ruidosa novia, lizzie…"-

Adelanta el video

-"numero 2, pues es mi mejor amigo, aunque siempre nos obstina con esos absurdos chistes, esta enamorado de la hermana de 5, y tiene un insoportable hermano llamado tommy…"-

Adelanta de nuevo

-"numero 5, pues ella siempre se la pasa escuchando música, aunque siempre esta relajada, se vuelve loca de ira cuando ve a su hermana cree"-

-"¿me dices que cree es hermana de la numero 5? Interesante"-

-"si aunque se odian mutuamente…"-

Adelanta de nuevo

-"numero 3, pues es una niña loca y distraída, que se la pasa jugando con sus estúpidos simios arcoíris y su tonta hermana mushi, en realidad me molesta que se la pase brincoteando con esos alegres ojos negros y sacude su brillante pelo lizo"-

-"¿Por qué eres tan especifico?"-

-" eeem.. no .. perdón… no es nada"- dice wally ruborizándose

-"no importa continua…"-

Para el video

-"Wallabee Beatles, aunque creas que lo que me dijiste no vale nada, en realidad me diste mucho, y tal como dije no era necesario preguntar sobre ti, con lo que hiciste esta noche ya me has revelado lo suficiente… cada vez estoy mas cerca de la victoria, y parte te lo debo a ti Beatles….."-

…FIN DE LA TRANSMISION…


	4. op:BUSQUEDA1

En este episodio de KND unlimited será doble episodio por lo cual estará dividido en primer y segunda parte (muy obvio no?) donde nigel emprenderá una búsqueda por su pasado, pero a su vez tendrá grandes obstáculos en la via (típico de una aventura)

-  
Cargando misión para "KND" los chicos del barrio sin límites. Lanzando misión….. B.U.S.Q.U.E.D.A.1

Buscar

Ubicación

Sobre

Quien

Usurpó

Escrituras

Detalladas con

Asombrosa información

1era parte

….original story by Mr Warbutton….. fanfiction by chImpA...

Y entonces pasaron mas meses llenos de batallas emociones y aventuras, pero nunca pensamos que terminaríamos luchado contra un enemigo tan poderoso, "el abuelo" era como le decían, y fue un villano que logro poner a todos los agentes de los KND en su lado gracias a un extraño poder que tenia.

Pero por suerte, gracias a el descubrimiento de el gran agente el numero "cero" quien resulto ser mi padre, y la ayuda de el antes creído muerto sector Z, y con ayuda de mi sector por supuesto pudimos derrotar al abuelo borrando su memoria.

Aunque esta tuvo un alto costo, debido a que el número cero, es decir mi padre destruyo el modulo recuperador antes de que su memoria fuese borrada, logrando que las memorias de el gran número cero fuesen borradas, pero cuando pensé que todo había terminado, el número cero me dejo antes de su partida una aventura mas, sobre "el legado de los unos"

Pocos minutos han pasado desde que la base lunar colisiono con la tierra en el asombroso intento de vencer al poderoso villano "el abuelo", mientras la base lunar es reconstruida nigel ofreció su casa del árbol a la líder supremo, la numero 362 como base de operaciones temporal mientras el árbol lunar terminaba de crecer, aunque claro, su mejor amiga y comando táctico global, la numero 86 le vigilaba desde lejos, o hacia el intento.

Una noche en la base lunar en horas de descanso la joven líder se dirige hacia el cuarto del calvo líder de sector nigel uno. Al abrir la puerta logra ver al niño calvo sentado frente al grandioso libro de los chicos del barrio el cual estaba cerrado en su mesa

-"llevas ya semanas con ese libro y ni siquiera lo has abierto"- le dice rachel a nigel

-"ooh eres tu rachel no te vi pasar"- le dice nigel

-"no cambies el tema uno, que acaso el libro esta sellado? De ser asi solo dime y busco a los nerds para que lo abran sin dañarlo"-

-"no, no es eso"-

-"entonces que esperas para abrirlo?"-

-"no sé, simplemente no sé si es el momento indicado para abrirlo, es decir no sé si me sienta preparado para la gran cantidad de historias que hay en este libro"-

-"huy dios si te complicas, oye yo te conozco bien, y sé muy bien que nadie está más listo que tu para empezar a leer ese libro, asi que léelo y no te compliques tanto"-

-"sabes qué? Tienes razón, gracias rachel, quizás eso era lo que necesitaba un poco de apoyo… rachel?"-

Pero cuando nigel voltea logra notar que rachel ya había salido del cuarto, dejando al joven niño calvo hablando solo en la habitación, luego de un momento de silencio el joven nigel uno decidió por fin abrir el famoso libro de los chicos del barrio, la razón por la cual tantos adultos y niños habían luchado consecutivamente, solamente por unos trozos de papel de quien sabe cuántos años, aprovechando el momento nigel decide abrir el libro para empezar a leer mas cientos de historias que los antiguos agentes de los chicos del barrio habían escrito, pero apenas abre y se da cuenta de una cosa.

-¿queee? , a esto le falta la primera pagina"-

Y no solo era eso, cuando ve en la parte trasera de la portada del libro logra notar un extraño olor el cual a nigel le hacía muy familiar, apenas lo nota se aleja del escritorio, apaga la luz y enciende una pequeña linterna de luz ultravioleta, apenas abre el libro y logra ver un mensaje escrito en la parte trasera de la portada

_Querido hijo, me alegra que recordases la esencia de almendras con guarana que colocaba en los químicos visibles en la luz UV cuando jugábamos a los detectives, si lees esto de seguro ya los recuerdos del número cero debieron ser borrados de mi memoria, pero las grandes aventuras del número cero están escritas en este libro, y no solo las de cero, sino también de otro "uno" que jugó un rol muy importante en los KND y que dio comienzo al legado de héroes de la familia uno, toda su historia y la del número cero están a partir de la página 100_

Una vez nigel con gran emoción busca por la centésima pagina logra ver que esta y otras 20 paginas también fueron arrancadas del libro

-"pero osea hello, ¿Cuál es la broma aquí?"-

Cuando nota que la esencia a pistache con guarana regresa en esta pagina vuelve a apagar las luces y usa su linterna de nuevo para ver otro escrito del numero cero

_Querido hijo, esto no es una broma pues decidi ponerte a prueba para una gran aventura, en esta aventura no solo estará aprueba tu habilidad física, sino también la fuerza de tu voluntad, por que si tu voluntad es débil todo lo demás en ti será débil, por eso si quieres ver las paginas debes seguir la ruta del mapa que esta donde el fenix comete traición._

Aunque nigel no entendió muy bien lo que quiso decir con el fénix que comete traición, pero decide averiguarlo luego y empieza a leer el libro, en la 2da pagina se habla de una gran época de paz que transcurrió luego de una guerra, donde alegres niños escribían sus alegres frases en el libro, luego al voltear la pagina empieza a ver un texto que le llamo la atención

_Pero cuando todo el mal parecía haber terminado, entonces el poderoso fénix se rebeló, con su ira y maldad se encogió y empezó a atacar a todos los adultos que veía, y destruyo a cientos de poblados con el pretexto de purificar al mundo de la enfermedad que nos rodeaba.  
_

Apenas termina de leer el párrafo y nigel vuelve a apagar la luz y enciende la lámpara de luz UV y logra ver unos dibujos que solo eran  
Visible por la luz ultravioleta, pero esta vez no había sido aromatizado por la esencia de pistache con guaraná razón por la cual el joven  
niño calvo no pudo notar esta pagina

-"un mapa… muy bien papa, sea lo que sea que se encuentre en ese lugar de seguro estará de lo mas barbaro"-

Entonces pasaron 7 dias desde entonces, en los cuales nigel uno estuvo planificando su gran viaje, y asi cuando el gran dia llego el calvo líder reunió a todo su sector en la sala de conferencias para despedirse de ellos

-"muy bien equipo espero que cuando vuelva me sorprendan con algo genial, no olvido ese cañon de almejas de la ultima vez"- dice nigel

-"si como olvidar ese dia"- dice wally con tono de sarcasmo

-"oigan y donde esta 362?"- pregunta el chico calvo a su equipo

-"hmmm pues la jefa le dijo a abby que estaría ocupada con algunos asuntos globales"- responde Abigail

-"valla supongo que ni de despedirse tiene tiempo, bueno como sea ya me tengo que ir"-

-"¿podemos ir uno podemos podemos?"- pregunta la chica asiática -"porfaaaaaa"-

-"ya te dije por decima quinta vez numero 3, que este es un viaje que debo enprender solo"-

-"oye y tienes todo el equipo que te prepare?"- pregunta el gordo

-"si dos tengo todo preparado, bueno chicos sin nada mas que decir aquí los dejo"-

Entonces asi el chico calvo decide abordar el S.K.Y.C.L.A.W la cual pensó seria mejor elección para un lugar tan denso como lo que al parecer era un bosque señalado por el mapa.

Y asi el joven líder partió hacia su destino, aunque no era tan buen piloto como su gordo amigo estaba totalmente seguro que llegaría a salvo hacia su destino, pero no paso mucho tiempo sin que nigel se percatara de que algo raro estaba ocurriendo dentro de la nave de la cual se escuchaban ruidos extraños, entonces decide colocar el piloto automatico y armarse con su pistola de chilli, entonces el joven niño calvo se dirige sigilosamente hacia la parte central de la nave y se queda a esperar, y después de un largo rato de espera el ruido de un ligero estornudo pone alerta al joven nigel, apuntando su arma hacia un ducto de ventilación.

-"a ver a ver, que el polizon se muestre ahora si no quiere saber el verdadero significado de picante"-

Pero el polizon no escucha las palabras de nigel y se escucha el como se arrastra a toda velocidad por el ducto de ventilación haciendo que nigel empieze a disparar a toda velocidad dejando muchos agujeros en la nave, después del tiroteo nigel se dedica a esperar un rato mas por si el polizon hubiese logrado escapar del tiroteo.

Y asi fue, de una de las ventanillas de ventilación sale un extraño niño con traje de ninja negro el cual sale disparado a atacar a nigel, y asi comienza una gran lucha cuerpo a cuerpo en la que el chico ninja con una patada deja desarmado a nigel y se regalan entre si un festival de puños y patadas, pero ambos esquivan cada ataque lanzado por su enemigo hasta que ambos quedan agarrándose uno del cuello del otro, haciendo que los dos parasen la lucha.

-"valla que eres un buen oponente"- dice nigel al chico ninja

"-bueno? no, soy la mejor"-

-"un momento esa voz la reconosco"-

Entonces el chico ninja se quita la mascara, resulta ser nada mas y nada menos que la líder suprema, Rachel McKenzei

-"¿rachel? ¿Cómo es que te infiltraste en mi nave? Y por que me seguiste si te pedi que no lo hicieras?"-

-"primero si soy yo, segundo soy la líder suprema, no olvides eso la próxima vez que me infiltre en una nave, y tercero, nada evitara que acompañe al hijo del numero cero hacia una aventura como esta"-

-"¿Por qué algo me dice que no podre persuadirte de alguna forma?... bien no hay tiempo que perder, vamos pero yaaaaa"-

-"oye no olvides quien es el jefe"-

Y asi empezó el gran viaje de nigel, ahora con una poderosa compañía, estuvieron volando todo el dia, hasta que en la noche llegaron al lugar señalado por el mapa. Y tal como el mapa lo decía era un bosque muy espeso, nigel apenas si pudo encontrar un pequeño espacio para aterrizar la nave, una ves se bajan de esta ambos agentes empiezan a notar que les seguía una gran nave, la cual no pudo aterrizar pero dejo a uno 5 chicos bajando por una cuerda, dirigiéndose hacia la líder supremo mientras la gran nave se va.

-"aquí escuadron de protección beta a su despocicion numero 362 señor"-

-"huuuurrg déjenme adivinar, numero 86?"- pregunta rachel

-"asi es líder supremo"-

-"envio a un grupo de soldados a seguirme?"-

-"asi es líder supremo para su seguridad"-

-"jeje que bueno que no aterrizamos en el verdadero lugar"- dice nigel

-"¿Qué a que te refieres con eso?"- pregunta rachel

-" ya había notado el rastreador que numero 86 te había colocado hace varias semanas"- dice nigel mostrando el pequeño rastreador el cual tenia en su mano –"algo me decía que te iban a seguir por eso fingi ir al lugar correcto"- nigel tira el rastreador al zuelo y lo destroza con su bota derecha –" estamos a pocos metros del lugar, pero será mejor acampar, la nave es muy poco espaciosa, nisiquiera nosotros dos entraríamos"-

-"bien ya lo escucharon quiero que hagan un reconocimiento y busquen un lugar donde acampar"- ordena rachel a los otros chicos

-"si señor"- responden los agentes al mismo tiempo

Y entonces los agentes mepiezan a hacer reconocimiento de la zona, todos divididos en pareja, a excepción de uno de los agentes que estaba cuidando el S.K.Y.C.L.A.W

Una de las parejas esta observando una zona de arboles que eran un poco bajos con relación a los demás, uno de los agentes de protección beta se acerco a una zona de un arbusto de hojas delgadas, pero de repente una fuerza arrastra al agente de proteccion hacia el arbusto, el ruido hace que su compañero valla hacia él, pero el agente arrastrado al parecer desapareció, pero logra escuchar un ruido detrás de el y cualdo voltea da un grito de sorpresa que es escuchado por todos los KND de alrededor.

Cerca de la zona del grito estaba rachel acompañada de un agente de protección, cuando llegan al lugar a auxliar rachel le pide a su compañero que vigile la zona mientras ve alguna pista de los chicos desaparecidos, pero lo único que nota es una zona de hojas con rocio, cerca del arbusto de hojas delgadas, mientras que en el resto del lugar las demás hojas están secas, entonces cuando rachel voltea hacia su compañero de repente un charco que estaba debajo de el agente de seguridad parece cobrar vida y se inserta en la armadura del agente, entonces este empieza a flotar y a golpearse contra el tronco de al lado varias veces, hasta que se detiene y luego sale volando hacia el espeso bosque.

Rachel va en busca de su compañero pero luego escucha un grito que se va dirigiendo hacia la nave, las cuales estaban cerca de ella, entonces al ver ve que uno de los agentes había sido como arrastrado del pie hacia la nave, detrás de el, nigel siguiendo a su compañero

-"numero uno todo bien?"- pregunta rachel

-"pues algo raro pasa, cabo algo fuera de lo normal?"- responde nigel y le pregunta al chico vigia

-"pues solo pude escuchar los gritos, pero no sabia que hacer realmente"-

Cuando de repente un charco cerca de los chicos empieza a reunir agua atrayendo la de los alrededores, hasta transformarse en una especie de munstruo con tentáculos de agua, el cual le atina un golpe a los dos agentes de seguridad que quedaban en pie estrellándolos contra un árbol y dejándolos inconcientes

Entonces nigel y rachel usan sus pistolas para disparar al mounstruo de tentáculos pero este parece no recibir daño alguno de los tiros que le atraviesan, este ataca hacia los chicos pero nigel y rachel esquivan los ataques, pero los ataques del mounstruo son tan rapidos que los chicos se lanzan muy bruscamente para esquivarlo, en una de esas rachel cae al zuelo pero tratando de levatarse logra notar que unos arbustos suenan antes de cada ataque que el mounstruo hace a nigel, entonces rachel lanza una granada sónica, hacia el lugar donde los arbustos sonaban

-"NUMERO UNO GRANADA SONICA"- grita rachel

en ese momento nigel tapa sus oídos y se coloca al suelo, pero justo antes de que la granada explote una silueta sale volando del lugar, al momento de la explosión el mounstruo de agua se había caído, pero aterrizando al frente de el una mujer cubierta por una sombra de contorno azul se levanta y se prepara para atacar a rachel y a nigel.

Los chicos le disparan a la mujer con sus pistolas, pero esta empieza a cubrir su cuerpo con grandes burbujas brillantes las cuales la protengen y a su ves son disparadas hacia los chicos, estos las esquivan ocultándose entre los arboles, cuando de estos salta rachel disparando con su pistola de mostaza , la mujer ezquiva los disparos y crea un latigo de agua con su mano que usa para quitarle la pistola a rachel, cuando esta aterriza la mujer lanza su pistola hacia rachel, aunque la logra esquivar esta se destruye al impactar con nigel quien iba a hacer un ataque sorpresa.

Rachel saca de su espalda, amarrada su aviso de transito, el cual usa contra la mujer, usando el elemento sorpresa le logra azotar varios goles en lugares al azar, y cuando se prepara para rematar con un golpe mas fuerte, lanza el golpe dando justo en la cabeza, pero la mujer parece como si se hubiese derretido, entonces se re-forma su cuerpo al lado de rachel, con unos movimientos de manos invoca unos anillos brillantes de agua los cuales dejan atada a rachel, entonces con un movimiento mas de manos la empuja bien lejos y la derriba.

Pero para sorpresa de la mujer el impacto de una pistola 2x4 le había dado en la espalda, pero solo la mueve un poco, nigel estaba apuntando y listo para la lucha, la mujer crea de sus manos un par de grandes bultos de agua los cuales arroja hacia nigel, pero este usa sus botas jet para esquivarlos y quedar suspendido en el aire, entonces la mujer dando una vuelta y moviendo las manos crean un circulo de bolas de agua las cuales dispara contra el chico calvo, pero este se lanza en picada a toda velocidad con las botas jet hacia donde esta la mujer, logra esquivar todos los ataques de esta y cuando llega da una voltereta vertical y le impacta dos patadas a la mujer, con las botas jet aun encendidas da varios golpes a la cara y luego dobla una de sus piernas para que con las botas jet empieze a dar giros horizontales a gran velocidad como un trompo dándole rodillazos a la mujer, remata apagando su otra bota y usándola para alejar a la mujer con una patada en el pecho, y un ultimo remate dándole 7 disparos con su pistola de chilli dejando una pantalla de humo.

Nigel un poco aliviado apaga sus botas y aterriza, entonces empieza a buscar a rachel

-"NUMERO 362, SE ENCUENTRA BIEN?"-

-"SIII, ME ENCUENTRO ATADA A ESTOS ANILLOS Y NO ME PUEDO LEVANTAR PERO ESTOY BIEN"- rachel responde a lo lejos

Cuando nigel va a auxiliarla es detenida por algo que estaba atado a su tobillo, cuando logra ver era una cuerda hecha con agua, la cual se dirigía hacia la pantalla de humo, cuando esta pantalla se desvanece la mujer esta teniendo la soga de agua, mientras las partes de su traje de sombra destruidas por los disparos se empieza a regenerar, entonces la mujer hala la cuerda hacia arriba haciendo que nigel se eleve, luego la hala para lanzarlo al zuelo, repite los dos primero pasos, y luego con un chorro de agua super potente se eleva, empieza a girar con gran fuerza junto a nigel, y cuando esta suelta al chico calvo este sale disparado ha grandiosa velocidad, este usa sus botas jet para frenar, aunque sigue yendo a una velocidad muy elevada, nigel trata de mantenerse firme y no perder el control de su cuerpo para que los jets puedan frenar bien el golpe, pero este impacta con un árbol, aunque grancias a las botas jet el impacto no fue muy fuerte.

-"uuuufffff eso estuvo CERAAAAAAAAAAAA….."- nigel es interrumpido al ver una esfera de agua iluminada de azul dirigida directo hacia el, iba a una gran velocidad y estaba demasiado cerca para esquivarla, asi que recibe el impacto dejando al chico calvo tirado en el suelo.

-"lárguense ahora y tendre piedad de ustedes invasores"- dice la mujer apuntando a nigel con otra bola de agua luminosa pero el chico calvo es persistente y se levanta

-"olvídelo tonta adulta, no importa que tan poderosa usted sea, pero hasta que no me quede ni un solo respiro, yo Nigel Uno no me rendiré hasta completar esta mision dada por mi padre"- le responde el chico calvo a la mujer mientras este recobra todo su aliento y su fuerza de voluntad

-"un momento, dijiste ser un Uno? ¿de casualidad eres familia de montymer?"- pregunta la señora adulta bajando la guardia

-"pero que? ¿conoces a mi padre?"- dice nigel sorprendido y bajando la guardia también

-"pues en realidad, si yo era una de sus compañeras de sector en…. Eeee… era una amiga"-

-"un momento, fuiste compañera de sector de numero cero en los chicos del barrio?"-

-"¿eres de los chicos del barrio?, valla que sorpresa, es un placer alguna vez fui conocida como la numero 101, fui la segunda chica en ingresar a KND después de angelina la numero 999"-

-"¿Qué angelina? Asi se llama mi mama"-

-"¿podria ser posible?... jajajaja lo sabia, sabia que había algo entre esos dos, si no le hubieran borrado la memoria a numero 898 le cobraría los 5 dolares que ahora me debe"-

-" borrado?... un momento como es que recuerdas todo sobre los KND?"-

-"pueees con… eeeeelll….. modulo recuperador"-

-"hmmm ya veo, y como aun asi no eres miembro de los KND cual es tu nombre?"-

-"oh cierto se me olvido terminar, me llamo sarina, aunque muchas personas me dicen "madre", me dedico a proteger este bosque, pero algunas veces al año me dedico a recorrer el mundo para usar mis poderes de agua para curar a personas muy enfermas, el apodo me lo dan muchos huérfanos a los que siempre visito"-

-"hmmm interesante"- dice rachel quien estaba atrás de madre –"¿pero por que nos atacaste?"-

-"oooh si eso, enserio lo lamento, es que…. Eeemmmm….pense que querían entrar a la cueva"-

-"¿sabes donde esta la cueva?"- pregunta nigel

-"por supuesto"-

-"oye otra pregunta…. Será que podría desatarme?"- pregunta rachel que aun esta atada a los anillos de agua

-"ups, jejeje si enseguida, luego acampamos a un lugar seguro"-

Entonces los chicos se fueron a una cueva cercana donde madre usaba sus poderes para curar las contusiones y otras heridas del escuadron de seguridad

-"bueno ya esta listo, aunque dormirán por un largo tiempo, debemos tener paciencia, calculo que para mañana en la tarde estarán despiertos"- dice madre después de sanar a todos los agentes

-"entonces mejor, mañana nos levantaremos y los dejaremos aquí, asi no podrán seguirnos"- dice nigel

-"y por que venían con ustedes?"-

-"fueron enviados por mi mejor amiga, es un poco paranioca aveces"- responde rachel

-"bien los terminare de sanar a ustedes y nos iremos a dormir, ya es muy tarde"-

Y asi los chicos durmieron hasta la mañana siguiente, se levantaron temprano para que los del escuadron de seguridad no los siguieran y caminaron hasta una cueva, esta tenia dos caminos

-"aquí esta, la gran cueva dual; las escrituras están en el camino de la derecha, síganme"-

Entonces fueron pasando, pero cuando nigel paso por la entrada la cual estaba ligeramente separada de la cueva de la izquierda el y rachel sintieron un extraño sentimiento de escalofríos que los mareo por un instante hasta que entraron a la cueva derecha

-"¿Qué fue eso? ¿Qué hay en el camino de la izquierda?"-

-"les recomiendo a los dos que no pasen por esa cueva, no están listos para lo que hay ahí, falta poco ya casi iremos por las paginas perdidas del libro"-

Y ambos caminan hasta llegar a una roca de cristal azul brillante la cual sostenía varios objetos, dos espadas cortas de mango y fundas blancas y protector dorado, dos auriculares de madera con un cristal blanco en medio de cada uno de estos, un cinturón plateado con un cristal verde en la hebilla y en medio de estos las paginas perdidas del libro de los KND

-"wow pero que barbaro, por fin encontré las laginas, ¿pero que son estos objetos?"- pregunta nigel

-"bien te lo dire, estos auriculares los uso uno de tus pasados, el cinturón perteneció a numero cero, y las espadas… bueno las paginas solo dicen que son muy poderosas…. el uso de estos objetos lo sabras cuado leas las paginas perdidas"- responde madre –"mejor vámonos"-

-"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHH"- se escucha un grito muy a lo lejos

-"esa es rachel"- dice nigel

-"parece sonar de….. no esto no es bueno"-

-"¿Qué ocurre?"- pregunta nigel con preocupación

-"les dije claramente que no entraran al camino de la izquierda, al parecer tu amiga no hizo caso, temo por ella"-

-"¿pero por que que hay ahí?"- dice nigel sujetando a madre de un brazo

-"oscuridad numero 1, solo hay oscuridad, en ese camino viven encerrados los seres mas malignos que puedas imaginar"-

Madre se adelante mientras nigel recoje todos los objetos en una bolsa de tela y sale corriendo hacia madre, cuando llego hasta el lugar madre ya había entrado

-"demonios, ¿Por qué tarda tanto?"- dice nigel con tono de desesperación y moviéndose de un lado para otro –"¿saben que? Yo vivo de mi publico y mi publico no dejara que me venza una tal oscuridad VOY POR TI RACHEEEEL"- dice nigel tomando las espadas cortas y dejando todo lo demás atrás por la prisa que tenia

Mientras en una casa, una computadora muestra a los agentes de seguridad en la pantalla

-"COMO QUE LOS PERDIERON TARADOS"- decía la chica que usaba la computadora, era francine la numero 86

-"oiga al menos puede usar el localizador no?"- dice uno de los agentes

-"no puede no olvides que el numero uno lo destruyo"-

-"QUE LO DESTRUYO DICES?...HUUUUY PERO ESE UNO, PRONTO SE LAS VERA CON MIGO, con razón había perdido la señal del rastreador…. ¿Bueno y que esperan que les tome fotos con la cámara web? VALLAN Y BUSQUENLOS AHORA"- grita Fanny apagando la computadora

Mientras en otro lugar en una computadora se encuentra un adulto calvo encorvado y con un gran habano en la boca, era el jefe, y de las sombras sale vincent

-"jejeje te dije que mis hombres podrían encontrar la señal del rastreador que tenia 362"- dice el jefe a vincent con una gran sonrisa en la boca

-"excelente y donde se encuentran ahora?"-

-"bien la señal quedo en este bosque, justo antes de que desapareciera de seguro se los comuo algún mounstruo de por ahi"-

-"hmmm imposible, nigel uno y rachel mc kenzei no pueden ser vencidos tan fácilmente, de seguro el localizador fue destruido, ahora solo queda buscar a partir de ese punto, no deben estar lejos"-

-"bien, mandare a algún mercenario para que los busque"- dice jefe sacando su celular del bolsillo

-"no"- dice una voz a lo profundo, era padre saliendo de las sombras –"sabia que nigel empezaría con una cazeria de tesoros teniendo el libro bajo su posesión, y si mi hermano fue quien le hizo emprender el viaje, entonces se bien quien es el dragon que resguarda el tesoro"-

…FIN DE LA TRANSMISION…


	5. op: BUSQUEDA2

Alohaaaa de nuevo y después de tanto tiempo de nostalgia, aquí le tengo el tan esperado capitulo 5 de mi fanfiction, después del éxito de magic quest, no solo en el webknd foro sino también en pues enserio quiero darles las gracias a todos ustedes por su apoyo incondicional, pues han hecho que todos estos años escribiendo valieran la pena. En el antiguo foro el cual ahora solo es un pueblo fantasma habitado por spamers el fic de KND-X saga ha superado las 7000 visitas (aunque ya el numero está aumentando de forma muy lenta y quizás se quede hasta ahi), se que de este fic de KND-X saga les llegue a prometer mucho, y me refiero al comic/manga/doujinshi o como le quisieran llamar el cual tuve que detener por la universidad y otros asuntos personales, y este fanfiction ha quedado algo abandonado durante el 2010, solo espero este 2011 poder terminar pronto el proyecto de KND unlimited, del cual sin decir mas babosadas aquí les traigo el 5to episodio de este fic y AREPA PA TODO EL MUNDO

Cargando misión para "KND" los chicos del barrio sin límites. Lanzando misión….. B.U.S.Q.U.E.D.A.2

Buscar

Ubicación

Sobre

Quien

Usurpó

Escrituras

Detalladas con

Asombrosa información

2da parte

….original story by Mr Warbutton….. fanfiction by chImpA...

Adentro de la oscura cueva nigel uno se adentra con las espadas cortas que fueron guardadas por su padre, corriendo mientras grita el nombre de rachel pero sin encontrar rastro de ella, la cueva esta tan oscura que no se logra ver nada, hasta que nigel choca con el fondo de esta misma y con sentir el golpe pudo percatarse que era una pared de hielo, entonces al ver un poco de luz esta era la imagen de un par de ojos que emitían una brillante luz purpura.

-"valla veo que alguien vino a visitarme"- dice una voz a lo profundo, era el sujeto de ojos brillosos el cual estaba detrás de la pared de hielo

-"¿que ocurre aquí que le hicieron a rachel?"- reclama nigel

-"nosotros no le hicimos nada, en realidad no hemos visto a tu amiga"-

-"entonces donde….. un momento dijiste nosotros?"-

-"asi es somos 4 los que estamos conjelados aquí"- dice otra voz mientras otros 3 pares de ojos se abren

-"oooh veo un gran poder en ti niño, pero veo que necesitas un empujoncito para que podamos liberar todo ese potencial, y asi podremos ayudar a ti amiga desaparecida"- dice una voz femenina que estaba entre las 4

-"¿potencial de que hablan?-" dice nigel hasta que la voz que hablo primero cierra sus ojos

-"solo dame lo que necesito y todo lo que desees será tuyo"- dice la misma voz mientras una energía oscura empieza a rodear a nigel

-"que me esta ocrruiendo ….AAAAAAAARRRRG"- nigel empieza a retorcese y a colocar sus manos sobre la cabeza -"¿que es todo es todo que siento?... es mucho poder, es mucho…. Odio"-

-"siiiii solo dame tu cuerpo, y tendras todo el poder solo para ti"-

-"poder?... yo no quiero poder…. Quiero salvar al mundo de gente como tu…HAAAAAAAA"- dice nigel mientras la energía forma parte de su cuerpo, pero de repente nigel lanza un poderoso ahullido el cual crea una poderosa ola que aleja la energía oscura e ilumina la cueva por un instante, pero el instante es mas que suficiente para poder encontrar a rachel la que estaba acostada en el suelo desmayada, nigel corre a socorrerla y a lencontrarla la lleva cargada, pero sin encontrar la salida nigel corre en círculos sin ver nada

Pero la salvación llega cuando un tentáculo de agua arrastra a nigel y a rechel hacia afuera

-"wow eso estuvo cerca, que bueno que los encontré"- dice madre

-"valla que estuvo cerca"-

-"¿te encuentras bien numero 1 como te sientes?"-

-"no te preocupes, no me paso nada por suerte"-

-"ven llevemos a 362 a un lugar seguro donde podamos descanzar"-

-"muy bien te sigo"- dice nigel mientras devuelve las espadas al saco, amarra el saco a su espalda y lleva a rachel cargada

A mitad del camino rachel despierta

-"oh veo que ya despertaste, que bueno que te encontré"-

-"eeeh si pero creo que ya a partir de aquí puedo caminar por mi cuenta"- dice rachel sonrojándose

-"oh si si si lo siento gran líder"- nigel se sonroja y suelta a rachel

En ese momento madre se queda parada por un momento después del ver tal escena

-"¿osea hello madre tu eres la guía a donde nos refugiaremos?"-

-"oh lo siento chicos ya los llevo"-

Y asi paso un tiempo mientras estaban refugiados dentro de un enorme árbol nigel leia

El cinturón del numero cero, aquel que se coloque este cinturón podrá mejorar todos sus reflejos y capacidades físicas, tanto fuerza, velocidad, destreza y resistencia, era el arma secreta del numero cero la cual usaba solo en sus misiones mas peligrosas, junto con los anillos del menos 1, que asi se le llaman a los auriculares de madera numero cero era imparable.

Los anillos del menos 1 podian fortalecer cualquier habilidad psíquica del ser que lo usa, creados por un agente desconocido que según dicen fue la cabeza de la victoria tras las guerras heladeras, los anillos del menos uno le daba al portador un estado de semi-trance que aumenta la concentración del usuario, como también le da control sobre el miedo, mayor habilidad para pensar entre otras ventajas psicológicas, aunque para controlar los anillos se requiere de al menos una hora de meditación semanal con los auriculares puestos.

Las espadas de wolfang, las herramientas mas antiguas que uso número cero para la batalla, solo dice que le pertenecieron a un poderoso guerrero quien lidero una rebelión contra la tirania adulta, dos espadas ninjas forjadas con un acero templado tan resistente que nunca se romperían ni perderían el filo, según dice el libro si luchas por una causa justa el espíritu de su primer dueño vendrá a ayudarte en la lucha.

Mientras los chicos descansaban un rato madre se decidió por dar una vuelta por el bosque, durante su regreso empeso a recordar a sus viejos compañeros apenas terminando una batalla

Childhood flashback

Esta un chico de cabello castaño con un par de lentes oscuros en mitad de un campo donde se libro una lucha ya terminada, el chico llevaba cargando a una niña de cabello castaño de su mismo tamaño

-"valla veo que ya despertaste que bueno que te encontré"-

-"eeeh si bueno, creo que ya a partir de aquí puedo caminar sola gran líder"-

-"oh si…. Lo siento"- dice el chico mientras la chica se levanta

A lo lejos estaba una chica de cabello azul observando tal escena y la chica empieza a reír con picardía y felicidad mientras cubre su boca con la mano

Flashback end?

-"quien diría que la historia se repetiría en la siguiente generación? Como los extraño chicos"- dice madre mientras mira al cielo, pero entonces vuelve en si y empieza a caminar de nuevo hacia el refugio donde estaban nigel y rachel

Apenas madre llega y los chicos se levantan, toman sus cosas y van de regreso hacia sus naves pero apenas llegan a estas logran ver a un visitante inesperado

-"numero 86?... que haces aquí?"- pregunta rachel

-"eso mismo me pregunto gran líder supremo, ¿Qué hace usted aquí con un fugitivo de los chicos del barrio?"- dice Fanny señalando a madre

-"fugitivo? De que hablas la memoria de madre fue restablecida con el modulo recuperador"- dice nigel con gesto furioso

-"¿enserio te crees esa mentira?"- dice una voz adulta conocida, era padre quien se escondia tras los arboles junto a varios agentes adultos y agentes KND –"esa mujer huyo de los KND hace mas de 30 años y ha estado huyendo de ellos entonces, no es de extrañar que te hubiese atacado al verte por primera vez"-

-"nigel no lo escuches"- dice madre

-"como lo… tu no protegías la cueva, tu nos atacaste por que temias que fueramos a llevarte a la base para la decomision no es asi?"-

-"no yo no…...esta bien, si es cierto lo que el dice, llevo años huyendo de los KND por que no quería olvidar estas grandiosas memorias de mi niñes, simplemente me rehuse, pero a diferencia de mi los demás fugitivos en lugar de seguir haciendo el bien solo retrocedieron y empezaron a convertirse en lo que mas odiaban no es asi benedict?"-

-"jajajajaaa soy culpable, aunque esas grandiosas memorias que tu dices mencionar fueron solo unos años desperdiciados de mi vida, ver como un grandioso ejercito de niños luchaba solo para defender a los inocentes, cuando podían tomar el mundo en sus manos, a diferencia del tonto de mi hemano yo me sali de esa tonta organización y de una me uni al triunvirato de los adultos y aproveche las guerras heladeras para encontrar la fuente de mi verdadero poder, el poder que dominara al mundo, pero estos chicos no están aquí para capturarme a mi, después de todo yo les di la información de donde estarias"-

-"fanny es eso cierto?"- pregunta rachel

-"asi es, hicimos una tregua, pero en realidad ese fugitivo desde ya hace 30 años que desapareció de la lista de buscados a diferencia de ti"- dice Fanny mientras apunta a padre con una pistola, entonces los demás agentes KND apuntan a los soldados adultos

-"hmhmhm AAHAHAHAHAHA"- rie padre a carcajadas

-"¿Qué es tan gracioso eh?"- pregunta Fanny presionando su pistola a la espalda de padre

-"siempre supe desde un principio de tu pequeña traición numero 86, pues durante nuestra tregua infiltre a unos queridos amigos"-

Entonces Fanny es apuntada por dos pistolas desde atrás, las cuales estaban en las manos de dos agentes KND o al menos eso decían ser, cuando estos se quitan los cascos se ven a dos chicos gemelos asiáticos de cabello castaño

-"los gemelos de atrás de la montaña"- dice nigel refunfuñando –"pero sus disfraces jamás funcionan"-

-"si, pelo nos sumestimalon…."-

-"ya hora suflilan por ilusos"-

Mientras que dos chicos eran levantados en el aire y entonces chocan sus cabezas con gran fuerza y luego los arrojan, entonces madre dispara un chorro de agua en medio de donde estaban esos dos chicos y entonces impacta contra alguna persona transparente, pero el campo de invisibilidad se había apagado con el impacto de agua y entonces estaba el jefe en una gran armadura purpura

-"eeeheheheh parece que mi camuflaje ha sido dañado, pero no por eso van a vencer al jefe, chamacos"-

-"papa?"-

-"Fanny?, hmmmm es una lastima que tengamos que vernos en esta situación querida hija"-

-"no te preocupes papi, sabia que nos veriamos algún dia en una situación asi"-

Entonces madre da una vuelta en la que concentra mas agua y dispara a 6 direcctiones diferentes acertando a 6 objetivos, 5 chicos y un adolecente, los cuales estaban entre los arboles

-"¿Por qué la señora sarina es tan mala, arruino nuestra sorpresa"- dicen 5 chicos al unisono, eran los de la otra cuadra, pero lo impresionante no eran ellos sino por el simple hecho de que…..

-"es imposible, se supone que el colocarlos juntos en el asimilador les hace imposible el poder separarse"- dice nigel con el ceño fruncido pues los de la otra cuadra estaban separados, cada uno a mas de 10 metros de distancia del otro, vestidos con armaduras blancas con toques azules y cada uno usando el arma con el que sus versiones pasadas se especializaban

-"es cierto nigel uno, pero hace poco a bruce le dieron unas repentinas ganas de ir al baño que nos hizo descubrir que podíamos separarnos, lastima que solo sea por una hora, pero será mas que suficiente para acabarte numero uno"-

-"¿sera que se pueden callar y empezar a luchar por favor?"- decía el 6to sujeto junto a los de la otra cuadra era…

-"vincent"- dice nigel mientras apretaba los dientes

-"lo conoces?"- pregunta rachel

-"si, es un sujeto que nos ha causado problemas desde hace tiempo, el mismo que lidero la operación derrumbe"-

-"¿Qué, enserio es el?"- se sorprende rachel al conocer al autor de tan trágico dia, como lo fue la caída del sector Z

-"si, pues ya quiero ir al grano, asi que comenzemos"- dice vincent mientras carga una pistola y le dispara un rayo en la cabeza de uno de los agentes KND

-"chicos del barrio a sus….." dice nigel pero es interrumpido por rachel

-"no olvides quien es el líder supremo aquí"-

-"ups lo siento 362"-

-"chicos del barrio a sus posiciones"- grita rachel señalando a padre y sacando de su espalda su señal de transito y se lanza para darle a padre en la cabeza, pero este arde en llamas y se disuelve en ellas, y reapareciendo detrás de rachel dándole una patada en la espalda, entonces en medio de la conmoción Fanny se tira al suelo aterrizando de manos e impulsándose para patear las pistolas de los gemelos da atrás de la montaña.

Madre concentra energía y choca las manos con el suelo, entonces debajo de 3 soldados adultos sale un pilar de agua debajo de cada uno de estos haciéndolos volar en el aire, entonces madre vuela hacia ellos y a uno lo toma del pie y lo lanza hacia el otro soldado, y al ultimo le dispara con un gran chorro de agua tirando al soldado justo donde estaba el jefe, pero el jefe lo rechaza con un puñetazo, entonces toma un arma pesada y la dispara contra madre, pero esta los esquiva fácilmente en el aire, pero padre la baja del cielo apareciendoce arriba de ella y golpeándola con un doble puño llameante padre se tira en picada hacia madre, pero esta se recupera y usa el peso de padre en su contra haciendo que madre caiga encima de el, entonces lo toma de los brazos y lo tira hacia los arboles.

Mientras Fanny lucha contra los gemelos detrás de la montaña, el hermano varon se coloca detrás de ella mientras que la chica le ataca con varios golpes, el chico atrás patea a Fanny por la espalda y entonces la otra le da un puñetazo en el estomago impulsándola hacia su hermano, pero justo antes de que el gemelo la volviese a recibir con una patada Fanny reacciona y sujeta su pie y le hace tropezar con una sacadilla, la gemela va en su ayuda pero Fanny esquiva sus golpes y le termina dando una buena combinación de golpes que Fanny le da con la punta de sus dedos al pecho de la joven hasta que la derriba, entonces el gemelo se levanta

-"valla, muy implesionante el vel a un eulopeo luchal con el puño de selpiente, el cual es un estilo de lucha oliental"- dice mientras se pone en posición de combate

-"que puedo decir? Soy una chica impresionante"- dice Fanny mientras empieza a atacar al chico gemelo

Desde otra parte nigel saca sus espadas y se coloca en forma ante los de la otra cuadra, el chico alto David le empieza a atacar con un filoso sable del cual nigel se defiende de cada ataque, pero lenny le sorprende desde la derecha con un golpe en la costilla, que le da a nigel con sus guantes electrificados, alejando a nigel unos pasos mientras David aparta sus espadas con la suya y con una media vuelta horizontal le da una patada en el pecho, entonces desde atrás Ashley la chica rubia espera a nigel armada con una espada eléctrica, pero justo antes de que esta le de una estocada final madre sorprende a Ashley con un ataque de agua que la saca disparada hacia los arboles, pero entonces madre es embestida por el jefe quien la golpea con el hombro y la tira hacia un árbol, y entonces el jefe le apunta su enorme arma a madre pero justo antes de disparar sale rachel dándole con su señal de transito en la cabeza, entonces rachel le da una gran tanda de golpes mas y remata dando media vuelta horizontal y dándole una estocada en el estomago con el otro extremo de la señal sacándole el aire a el jefe.

Pero entonces llega bruce, el chico rubio de los de la otra cuadra enfrenta a rachel atacándole con sus nunchakus, pero rachel esquiva sus golpes y le da un ataque con su señal, pero bruce usa uno de sus nunchakus para enredarlo con el arma de rachel y desviar el ataque, entonce usa el otro nunchaku para darle dos golpes verticales uno en la quijada y el otro le da en la frente, entonces desenreda su otro nunchaku para dar una vuelta completa y darle un buen golpe horizontal en la cara a la gran líder y dejarla tirada en el suelo, pero usando sus botas jet nigel sorprende a bruce con un cabezaso en la espalda, dejando a bruce de rodillas este se levanta y le ataca con un nunchaku, pero nigel usa su ninjato cortando justo en la cadena que dividia los dos bastones haciendo que un extremo salga volando al aire, entonces bruce le intenta atinar con el otro pero nigel retrocede esquivando el golpe, entonces bruce le intenta dar otro pero nigel usa su otro ninjato para cortar el segundo nunchaku, entonces da media vuelta y le da una patada en la quijada que lo levanta del suelo y lo derriba, y dándose cuenta justo a tiempo nigel ve a ogie, la chica regordeta de los de la otra cuadra lanzándole una de sus baras electrificadas, pero nigel se cubre de esta con sus espadas y la bara regresa a la mano de ogie, entonces esta le empieza a atacar con sus baras, pero nigel se defiende y en un momento ambos terminan haciendo fuerza con sus armas pero nigel era mas fuerte y empuja a ogie, pero esta se recupera rápidamente y le va a hacer un ataque a sus pies, pero nigel se eleva con sus botas jet, esquivando el ataque, mientras madre haciendo un deslice con agua hace tropezar a ogie y la eleva justo donde estaba nigel entonces este le da un fuerte golpe en la espalda con los mangos de sus espadas tirándola boca abajo en el zuelo.

Mientras en otra parte Francine Fullbright termina de derrotar a los mellizos de atrás de la montaña los cuales en un intento por levantarse fallan cayendo de nuevo

-"hah, ustedes solo sirven para hablar de mas"- dice Fanny burlándose de sus adversarios, pero entonces voltea y ve a su líder supremo caído en combate –"rachel…. Digo numero 362"- sorprendida va directo a ayudar a su comandante y entonces se arrodilla y le revisa sus signos vitales –"uuufff, Que bueno que al menos estas bien, pero debo sacarte de a….."- Fanny calla y cae inconciente encima de su compañera

-"lo siento, pero nadie puede irse hasta que termine el show"- dice vincent quien había golpeado el cuello de Fanny en un punto nervioso que la hizo entrar en inconciencia

mientras madre va acabando con los agentes de padre que quedan, de repente es detenida por por una nube de fuego que era causada por el mismísimo padre

-"enserio creiste que tirarme a un bosquecito seria suficiente para detenerme?"-

-"no, pero ayudo a mantenerte lejos el mayor tiempo posible"-

-"pues esta vez sere yo quien te aleje, pero de tu preciado poder, por que será mio"-

-"eso lo veremos"-

Madre se coloca en posición de combate pero desde atrás llega el jefe, quien le da un puñetazo en la espalda acercándola a padre, entonces padre le hace un fuerte golpe en el estomago que la eleva en el aire, y entonce remata disparándole un potente disparo de fuego en el aire, haciendo que esta caiga mientras el humo de sus quemaduras forman una line mientras cae al suelo.

Mientras que nigel esta luchando contra lenny, quien le da varios golpes altos, pero nigel los esquiva todos y da un ataque con su espada, pero lenny retrocede y ataca a toda velocidad dando un puñetazo con todas sus fuerzas, pero nigel lo anticipa y se mueve a un lado mientras pone el pie para que lenny tropieze, entonces mientras lenny cae nigel voltea su espada haciendo que filo apunte hacia abajo y asi con el mango de la espada le da un fuerte golpe en el estomago que le saca el aire a lenny y lo deja tirado en el suelo, pero en el momento en que nigel baja la guardia David lo sorprende con una patada en la cara, haciendo que nigel choque contra un árbol, entonces David se dirige a toda velocidad dirigiendo la punta de su espada hacia la cabeza de nigel, pero este cruzando sus espadas formando una equis con estas se defiende desviando la espada y haciendo que esta se clave con el tronco, entonce nigel haciendo uso de toda su fuerza logra hacer que sus espadas corten la katana de David haciendo que este retroceda y entonces nigel le atina un corte en equis que deja a David herido del torax, entonces nigel se acerca a David y nota que los demás chicos de la otra cuadra se habían levantado y habían rodeado a nigel, entonces los de la otra cuadra empiezan a correr alrededor de nigel mientras este busca una salida, pero esta totalmente rodeado, entonces después de unos 5 segundos los chicos de la otra cuadra se detienen por un mero instante y se van corriendo a toda velocidad contra nigel, la sincronización de los de la otra cuadra hace que los cinco chicos den su poderoso golpe al mismo tiempo, sin poder defenderse de cinco lados a la vez los chicos rápidamente continúan y hacen que el multi-golpe deje suspendido a nigel en el aire mientras da giros y cae al piso.

Mientras padre se va acercando a madre quien esta tirada en el suelo, pero esta recupera su conciencia y entonces concentrando agua en sus pies se impulsa y se eleva por el aire, entonces esta hace que toda el agua alrededor de ella, tanto en las plantas como en el aire se reunan alrededor de ella y asi aumenta 3 veces su tamaño y toma la forma de una gigantesca sirena, entonces madre captura a padre con la mano y encerrándolo en una prisión de agua, esta se eleva y lo tira con gran fuerza al piso, pero padre hace una honda de fuego que lo libera y entonces almacenando toda su ira se tranforma en un enorme dragon llameante, entonces ambos concentrando su energía, padre da un poderoso disparo de fueco con su boca mientras que madre junta sus manos y lanza un gigantesco chorro de agua, ambos poderes se mantienen a raya, pero entonces la fusión de magia con agua y fuego hace que los poderes colapsen y generen un gran impacto explosivo que hace que varios agentes de padre salgan volando, entre esos esta el jefe y los de la otra cuadra, mientras que vincent se sostiene con un árbol.

Madre se prepara para dar otro ataque mas, pero durante la pausa generada por la gran cantidad de vapor en el ambiente, madre logra notar que todos los agentes de KND entre ellos nigel, estaban derrotados, entonces madre baja hacia el suelo y con su poder encierra a todos los agentes derrotados en una burbuja, nigel quien recuperaba el conocimiento logra ver a madre la cual ya perdió su forma gigantesca.

-"¿Qué estas haciendo?"-

-"lo siento nigel, les he fallado, usare la energía que me queda para alejarlos lo mas posible de las fuerzas de padre"-

-"espera ¿y que hay de ti?"-

-"con el poder que tengo solo puedo llevarlos a ustedes, después de que se vallan me quedare sin energía"-

-"no puedes hacer eso, por favor serias una gran ayuda para los chicos del barrio"-

-"lo siento nigel, ya hice mi trabajo aquí, aunque proteger las paginas y los artefactos no era mi labor, aun asi decidi protegerlos, pues sabia que llegarías, por eso te deje de atacar apenas me dijiste tu nombre, he ayudado a escondidas a los chicos del barrio por mucho tiempo, pero ellos ya no me necesitan mas, ahora tienen a un verdadero héroe, por favor nigel prométeme que no te daras por vencido, prométeme que te covertiras en el héroe que yo veo en ti"-

-"pero sarina…"-

-"prométemelo nigel uno"-

-"esta bien… lo prometo pero por favor ven con nosotros"-

-"lo siento numero uno, pero el camino al que vas, es uno que ya no puedo seguir mas"-

Entonces madre alza las manos al aire y hace que todas las burbujas que encerraban a los KND de ese lugar salgan volando a una gran velocidad, nigel grita el nombre de madre mientras la ve alejarse y ser rodeada por vincent, los de la otra cuadra que estaban juntos otra vez, el jefe y padre, cuando las burbujas se pierden de vista madre cae de rodillas mientras que su silueta va desapareciendo, haciendo que el rostro de una mujer con el cabello azul bastante oscuro fuese rebelado.

-"me has causado muchos problemas sarina, gracias a ti perdi al incorregible de mi sobrino, pero yo no vine por el… dame el pergamino del agua y considerare el perdonar tu miserable vida"-

-"hm hm hm"- madre rie muy suavemente

-"¿Qué es tan gracioso?"- pregunta padre

-"todo el tiempo supe que vendrías benny, por esa razón aproveche un momento en que los muchachos descansaban dentro de un árbol para decidir "tomar una vuelta"-

-"¿y acaso eso me importa?"-

-"te importaría el hecho de que mientras "tomaba esa vuelta" tome el pergamino, lo coloque dentro de una botella y lo tire a la orilla del mar?"-

-"¿QUEEEE?"-

-"justo ahora el pergamino debe estar en mitad del océano, dudo que lo encuentres ahora que esta perdido otra ves"-

En ese momento padre calla, pero su ira va acendiendo a cada segundo, haciendo que los de la otra cuadra y el jefe retrocedan por temor a su poderoso líder, pues con el tiempo la temperatura aumentaba junto con la ira de padre, hasta que este estalla en furia con un poderoso grito que se podría escuchar a kilómetros, desde lejos se podía ver que durante un segundo, un destello naranja ilumino el bosque, apenas este destello desapareció todas las aves alrededor salieron volando del lugar, mientras una pequeña nube de humo se elevaba por los aires.

Después de unos minutos desperté en un pueblo costero, las cuevas estaban en la isla de fiji, y madre nos había llevado con sus habitantes, cuando despertamos logramos notar que todos los pobladores nos miraban con extraños ojos, en ese momento llego un chico bastante familiar, era Nitesh un chico del barrio de fiji, el único en ese país, pues fiji no poseía un sector por la poca actividad que había en contra de los niños, en cambio solo tenían un guardian que se encargaba de vigilar la actividad en su país, y a su vez ayudar a agentes que terminasen en un caso como en el que yo y mis acompañantes estábamos justo ahora, el nos dijo que los pobladores estaban maravillados con nuestra presencia y nos recibieron con buena comida, y un ritual de iniciación, después del ritual nitesh nos comento que ahora eramos pobladores de fiji y si queríamos podíamos contruir una casa aquí, pero teníamos otros planes y nos fuimos de ahí.

Al regresar le conte a mis amigos lo que había ocurrido, y ellos al igual que yo se preguntaron ¿Qué ocurrió con madre? Quizás después de numero cero, el mejor adulto que los chicos del barrio tuvieron el placer que conocer, después de cinco días nitesh había venido con un comunicado diciendo que teníamos que venir a fiji, el ritual de iniciación tomaba casi un dia completo y no había tiempo de iniciar a mis amigos, por esa razón no eran bienvenidos al evento al que nitesh y los pobladores me habían invitado, no solo a mi, sino a todos los KND que estaban con migo el dia en que despertamos en ese pueblo, pues el evento no era nada mas y nada menos…. Que el funeral de sarina, la habían encontrado con muy graves quemaduras en medio del bosque, pero no eran quemaduras del todo letales, madre había muerto instantáneamente por el impacto de un muy fuerte golpe el cual al mismo tiempo le había ocasionado las quemaduras, también notaron que eran pocas las zonas en ese bosque que habían sido quemadas, los pobladores fijianos sabían que madre había sido asesinada, yo no tuve que investigar ni tener que observar las quemaduras para saber que padre era el causante de todo esto.

Nitesh durante el ritual de inciciacion me contaba la historia de "Dakuwanga" el dios tiburón, el cual era el protector de los océanos de fiji, aunque no había prestado mucha atención, nitesh capto muy bien mi atención al decirme que aquella mujer en el ataúd había sido bautizada como madre, una mensajera enviada por dakuwanga para cuidar y curar a sus pobladores, pues eso era a lo que madre se había dedicado por muchos años, por el hecho de que su dios fuese un tiburón, no es raro que al ver los poderes de madre los pobladores la relacionaran con el, otra cosa que me dijo es que dakuwanga era un dios poderoso y a su vez castigador, el hombre que mato a madre al haber asesinado al mensajero de dakuwanga, había insultado a dakuwanga, los pobladores estaban tranquilos por que dakuwanga nunca olvida cuando lo ofenden y sabían que cualquier momento en el que ese hombre se acercaba al mar corria peligro, por que dakuwanga lo haría pagar con su vida

…5 SEMANAS DESPUES….

Estaba un chico rubio entrando a su casa con varias cartas en la mano, era wallabee Beatles que estaba entrando a su casa con el correo, este deja varias cartas en la mesa menos una la cual se lleva a su cuarto y la abre, la carta provenía de china y decía lo siguiente

-querido "walindo" te extraño mucho mucho mucho, no ha sido lo mismo sin ti, aunque los chicos del orfanato ya no me molestan, aun nos haces mucha falta, pero lo que realmente quiero decirte es que me paso algo muy extraño, hoy caminando en la playa me encontré una botella que contenía adentro un extraño pergamino, no se que es, pero quede fascinada al ver lo antiguo que era, este contenía unos estraños dibujos y simbolos impresos en el, hasta ahora no le he dicho a nadie sobre este pergamino, solamente lo sabemos tu y yo, será uno de nuestro muchos secretitos _o.

Aun no puedo esperar por el dia en que vuelva a verte mi querido walindo, espero que te diviertas mucho con esos chicos del barrio y con tu amigo "Suki Kanban" del que tanto me hablas, lastima que no tenga tiempo para seguir escribiéndote, besos muchos besitos para ti.

Att: Fa-ling Rain

…FIN DE LA TRANSMISION…

….en la próxima transmisión…...

{Padre junto con el comerciante}

-"espero le guste nuestra sorpresa señor padre"-

-"se que me gustara, lo que me pregunto es cuanto costara?"-

-"no mucho se lo aseguro"-

{Vincent}

-"estos sujetos serán perfectos para mi equipo"-

{nigel}

-"en un mes será el cumpleaños de vincent, y ha organizando un torneo mundial de lucha, el premio será su suculento pastel de cumpleaños, nuestro deber es ganar este torneo y obtener ese pastel"-

{abby}

-"Tenemos que estar alerta, ya los de la otra cuadra han planeado eventos asi que solo terminaban en trampas"-

{wally}

-"al demonio con el torneo…. Esto ya lo hiciste personal, tu y yo, justo aquí, justo ahora"-

{vincent}

-"eres solo un estúpido mocoso hablador, y por consecuencia dejare que tu novia te oiga gemir de dolor"-

Todo esto y mucho mas en el próximo episodio de KND unlimited, op: T.O.R.N.E.O.

porque "o estas con nosotros o eres un viejo"

…FIN DE LA TRANSMISION…


	6. op: TORNEO

Aloooop para mi gente, después de tanto tiempo y accidentes con virus informáticos y virus reales, por fin llego con el nuevo capítulo del fic, mi fic, y de todos ustedes lectores que hacen esto posible y disfrutable.

Y después de una gran saga, aquí empieza la parte seria de este fanfiction, con la saga de operación T.O.R.N.E.O, pues a partir de aquí empezaran una serie de capítulos que formaran parte de un torneo el cual no será muy corto se los digo de una vez, pero para ahorrar posibles spoilers les dejo aquí de una vez el capitulo 6, el cual dará inicio a la saga del torneo de vincent.

Cargando misión para "KND" los chicos del barrio sin límites. Lanzando misión…..T.O.R.N.E.O

Titánicos

Oponentes

Recibirán

Nota de

Evento

Oficialmente único

….original story by Mr. Warbutton….. fanfiction by chImpA...

En medio de un cuarto oscuro el cual solo es iluminado por una bombilla colgando del techo, se encuentra el mas grande enemigo de la niñez, benedict uno, también conocido como padre, estaba esperando de brazos cruzados sentado en una silla de madera, preguntándose el por qué el hombre que lo llamo tardaba tanto en llegar?

Pero después de un tiempo su espera había llegado a su fin, al abrirse una puerta negra, entra el hombre que lo había llamado, un sujeto robusto con un traje de smoking blanco de rayas verticales negras y pantalón negro, en su mano derecha tenía un anillo con una costosa joya en cada dedo, y en la otra sostenía un gran habano, con un costoso whisky de 20 años, un pequeño vaso con hielo donde tenía un trago de whisky endulzado con agua de coco, y una pequeña taza con café, todo en una sola mano pues no quería ensuciar sus costosas joyas.

Este sujeto algo anciano de cabello blanco canoso, rostro grande arrugado con ojeras, era conocido por muchos como el comerciante, un malvado multimillonario quien crea mercenarios para venderlos y alquilarlos al mejor postor.

-"ya era hora de que llegaras"- dice padre poco sorprendido de la llegada de su anfitrión

-"lo lamento, sabes como son los negocios"- responde el comerciante con evasivas

-"y como sigue tu hermano chéster?"-

-"el muy tonto se quedo atrapado en una de sus propias creaciones, por esa razón no es exitoso en los negocios"-

-"bueno vallamos al grano ¿para qué me llamaste?"- dice padre alzando el tono levemente

-"pues vera señor padre, como nuestro mejor cliente, tendrá el placer de ser el primero entre todos los demás en ver mi mas reciente adquisición de guerreros, para que así no pierda después la oportunidad de hacer negocios"-

-"que halagador, pero tus halagos los puedes guardar para otros clientes, a mi no me mueven las buenas palabras, me mueven las acciones"-

-"jejejeeh, de eso me doy cuenta, pues ya habrá notado el cristal que está al frente de nosotros, es un vidrio de 10 centímetros de espesor el cual es lo único que nos separa de la exhibición que está a punto de ver, y que espero le agrade"-

-"hm, conociéndote seguro que va a gustarme, pero el problema es cuanto me va a costar, aun no olvido la gran pérdida que tuve al alquilar a un grupo de tus asesinos ninjas para invadir a los KND japoneses, la misión fue un fracaso pero aun así sus ninjas me cobraron"-

-"por el precio no se preocupe, de eso nos encargaremos después de la exhibición"-

Entonces la luz de la habitación se apaga y se enciende el de la habitación de al frente, iniciando así la exhibición de el nuevo proyecto del comerciante.

Mientras en la casa del árbol del sector V un chico rubio se pasea por un pasillo de la casa llegando a la sala de estar donde se encontraban sus amigos hoagie, abby y kuki.

-"oigan chicos alguien ha visto a mi saco de b…"- wally se interrumpe a sí mismo al ver su saco de boxeo con un sombrerito de flores y una cara feliz maquillada y encima de una de las sillas de el juego de té de numero 3 –" podaras explicarme número tres, porque tienes mi saco de box, mejor dicho POR QUE ESTA TAN AFEMINADO?"- grita wally mientras pierde la paciencia al buscar su saco por horas

Mientras tanto abby y hoagie susurran observando la futura discusión

-"¿crees que debamos intervenir para evitar una posible pelea?"- pregunta la chica francesa

-"¿estás loca? Ya prepare las palomitas para la lucha, esto estará candente"-

-"candente?... oh por dios"- dice abby haciendo golpeándose la frente con la mano abierta avergonzada por la última palabra dicha por el regordete –"solo pásame las palomitas"- dice tomando palomitas del bowl de hoagie

Mientras con wally y kuki

-"pues veras, al señor saquito arenoso ya no le gusta que lo estés golpeando a cada rato, por eso se fue con migo"- dice kuki

-"pero qué?... Es un saco, fue hecho para ser golpeado…. Además ¿Cómo que se fue contigo?, tu te lo llevaste sin mi permiso"-

-"el punto es, que el señor saquito ya no quiere estar contigo, lo tratas mal"- dice kuki mientras le sirve te al "señor saquito"

-" es un saco de boxeo, y es mío asi que DAMELOOO"- dice wally mientras lo toma y lo jala con fuerza, pero kuki no lo permite y lo jala también

-"el señor saquito se queda con migo"-

-"ningún señor saquito ni nada, yo me lo llevo y punto"-

-"¿Qué no entiende que no quiere estar contigo, porque lo tratas mal, además no tienes sentimientos y hueles feoooooo"-

-"bien"- dice wally soltando el saco haciendo que kuki se valla de impulso hacia atrás y se caiga –"quédate con el estúpido saco, no me importa"- entonces da la espalda y se va hacia su cuarto

-"wally yo no…"-

-"entendí perfectamente lo que dijiste, ya sé que no soy bienvenido aquí, así que me largo"- dice wally interrumpiendo a kuki y desapareciendo de la vista de esta

Mientras con abby y hoagie

-"won, eso estuvo intenso"- dice hoagie mientras come mas palomitas

-"valla va a pasar mucho tiempo para que uno de los dos se disculpe, abby opina que quizás esta pelea de hoy rompa el record de días sin hablarse"-

-"yo pienso que esta vez es kuki quien debe disculparse"-

-"abby normalmente piensa que es el tonto australiano el de la culpa siempre, pero hoy esta difícil"-

-"oh vamos es obvio, ella tomo el saco y luego le dice esas pa…."- hoagie se interrumpe al ver que tenían a kuki justo al frente

-"ESTABAN VIENDONOS A WALLY Y A MI MIENTRAS DISCUTIAMOS OTRA VEZ?"- grita kuki en ira

-"no no no no, para nada, estábamos eeeeeh, hablando de una novela grafica muy buena"- dice hoagie quedándose en silencio y luego ocultando el bowl de palomitas detrás de su espalda, a pesar de que kuki ya lo había visto

-"creen que me pase un poquito con él?"- dice kuki cuando su expresión cambia a una más triste

-"oh no compañera"- dice abby mientras la toma de los hombros

-"para nada, no pensamos que te pasaste un poquito, pensamos que te pasaste y por mucho"- dice hoagie antes de ser golpeado por abby en el hombro

-"tranquila numero 3, puedes contar con abby para lo que quieras, solo tienes que esperar a que venga a disculparse y listo"-

Entonces hoagie se ríe a carcajadas haciendo que abby voltee con el seño fruncido

-"que es tan gracioso gordo?"- pregunta abby un poco molesta

-"sabemos muy bien que el güero es muy orgullosos para disculparse por algo así, es decir es obvio que…."-

-"que onda mis chavos, les vengo con noticias, así que vengan todos pero ya"- dice nigel interrumpiendo a hoagie mientras entra al cuarto

-"wally no está de ánimo hoy y está en su cuarto, pero yo le digo el mensaje personalmente"- dice hoagie

-"bien, supongo que no hay de otra"-

Mientras abby hablaba con kuki antes de sentarse –"tranquila, no te preocupes por lo que te diga dos, si hay algo que incluso mi padre dice, es que en toda relación la mujer tiene la razón, así que si no quiere disculparse ese es su problema"-

-"¿relación? ¿a qué relación te refieres?"- pregunta kuki sonrojándose como un tomate

-"eeeh, es que incluso en las amistosas, una relación amistosa, ¿Qué otra más podría haber?"-.

-"números cinco y tres, podrían ponerme atención por favor graciasss"- dice nigel –"hoy recibí en mi correo "esto""- entonces nigel muestra un sobre de correo –"la carta fue enviada por Vincent, y por dentro tiene un disco, quizás sea para revelarnos uno de sus locos planes como siempre, así que lo colocare en el reproductor"-

Entonces nigel abre el reproductor de CD`s y entonces lo cierra y empieza a reproducir el video, donde se muestra a vincent en una silla, igual que en el mensaje que les había enviado hace varios meses

-"buen día, si usted está viendo este video, entonces por favor si esta solo reúna a su grupo, si quiere puedes pausar este video para buscar a sus compañeros, ya están ahí? Bien en ese caso vengo a decirles que ustedes han sido seleccionados entre cientos de grupos para asistir a mi torneo de lucha en equipos, con el motivo de celebrar mi cumpleaños, que a partir de mañana faltaran exactamente dos meses para este, el premio al primero lugar del torneo será mi súper recontra-delicioso pastel de cumpleaños.

Se le informara de una vez que el campo de batalla es a nivel mundial, lo que significa que cualquier parte en la que este, así sea una iglesia o la casa de tu tía Jimenita, si se consigue a su retador en donde sea el combate será oficial, otra cosa para agregar es que la victoria del luchador se decidirá si el oponente ya no se puede levantar, queda inconsciente o incluso si este muere, les digo esto ahora para evitar que se acobarden a mitad del torneo, prefiero que sepan toda la información de una vez, pero si realmente son las personas a quienes les envié el mensaje, entonces sé muy bien que no se acobardaran, bien esto es todo por hoy, mañana será la inauguración donde el resto de la información del torneo será dicha, para lo demás consulte el sobre enviado donde estaba el CD ahí está todo lo que necesita para mañana, hasta luego"-

-"un torneo en equipos, dos revisa el sobre, iremos a la inauguración"- dice nigel con una mirada decidida dispuesta a todo

-"muy bien señor padre ¿Qué le pareció?"- pregunta el comerciante mientras toma un trago de su whisky

-"impresionante, aunque como le dije anteriormente, sé que me saldrá muy caro"- dice padre cruzando los brazos

-"pero tenemos una gran oferta, puedes comprarlos de forma permanente, así no te cobrare la hora y servirán a ti a cualquier momento"-

-"ya lo decidí, pasare esta oferta por ahora"- dice mientras se levanta –"el cumpleaños de uno de mis hijos es en dos meses y debo ahorrar para su regalo"-

-"bien señor padre, respetare su decisión, pero la oferta sigue en pie si cambia de opinión"-

-"pero padre estos sujetos son lo que yo busco"- dice una voz cercana, era vincent quien estaba observando desde la puerta

-"¡vincent!... ¿Qué rayos haces aquí?"- pregunta padre un poco molesto

-"supe que te iban a ofrecer un gran negocio con el comerciante, y vine para ayudarte a conseguir un buen trato"-

-"que lindo, pero no hubo trato"-

-"ya lo note padre, pero insisto que deberías tomar la oferta del comerciante, no querrás que grandes sujetos tan fuertes sean comprados por otra persona"-

-"lo siento, pero no lo hare"-

-"dijiste que pensabas ahorrar para mi regalo, bueno ya decidí que es lo que quiero para mi cumpleaños, estos soldados serán perfectos para mi torneo"-

-"¿qué? Pero si planeaba comprarte un…"-

-"ya tome mi decisión padre"- interrumpe vincent a padre

Entonces padre suspira y voltea la mirada hacia el comerciante el cual estaba observando con su habano en boca, entonces padre toma algo de aliento le pregunta al comerciante –"entonces ¿Dónde tengo que firmar?"-

Después de revisar el sobre que contenía el CD enviado por vincent, encontraron una hoja con varios números los cuales eran coordenadas de donde podría ser el lugar de inauguración

-"ya lograste conseguir esas coordenadas dos?"- pregunta nigel mientras espera a que su compañero localice las coordenadas en la computadora de la casa del árbol

-"falta poco espere un poco jefazo"-

-"hmm me pregunto en qué recóndito lugar podría esconderse una serpiente tan resbaladiza como vincent"- dice nigel con un poco de melodrama

-"en la mansión de los de la otra cuadra"- dice kuki

-"no…. Si vincent dio coordenadas entonces debe ser un lugar escondido al público, un lugar tan posiblemente alejado de la civilización y que probablemente tenga un potente sistema de seguridad que pueda hasta burlar el satélite de google maps osea hello"-

-"listo jefe, ya termine de localizar las coordenadas y el lugar es en… ejeje la mansión de los de la otra cuadra"-

Al escuchar eso nigel queda súper impresionado-"que? Pero pero pero, kuki como supiste desde el principio?"-

-"pues mire por la ventana tontito, ahí están instalando un sistema de sonido y haciendo una mesa de bocadillos en el patio trasero de la mansión"-

Cuando nigel se asoma por la ventana logra ver un camión de eventos festivos y a varios sujetos fortachones llevando todas las cosas pesadas, entre esas el sistema de sonido

-"valla "lugar escondido al publico" tanto buscar para ver algo que estaba a la vista de la ventana"- dice abby con tono de burla –"me iré a descansar un poco"- dice la morena mientras se va retirando del lugar

-"yo iré a contarle todo a número cuatro"- dice hoagie retirándose también

Y entonces paso el día y la luna en cuarto creciente se podía ver a una gran altura del oscuro cielo nocturno, el cual con su gran estrellado era el motivo de muchas personas para ser apreciado esa noche, a excepción de una chica morena, que cuya atención estaba enfocada en la mansión la cual estaba en la otra cuadra, la chica francesa Abigail Lincoln estaba observando con brazos cruzados en un balcón en la sala principal, el cómo los trabajadores terminaban de armar todo para la gran inauguración, cuando al balcón se acerca un regordete chico norteamericano el cual había sido despertado por el ruido de los trabajadores.

-"¡número cinco! ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?"- pregunta el chico gordo bostezando

-"algo me mantiene inquieta"- dice cinco manteniendo la mirada fija al edificio de abajo

-"y esta relacionado al torneo de vincent?"-

-"así es"-

-"¿y qué te preocupa? Será un torneo de lucha simple, y además será en grupos, teniendo a cuatro de nuestro lado no podrán pararnos"-

-"no es eso, ¿enserio crees que abby le teme a la derrota?"-

-"no, yo sé que no, pero aun así adivino para agotar tu paciencia y así termines hablando tu sola"- dice hoagie sonriendo de forma un poco maléfica

-"requerirás mucho tiempo para agotar mi paciencia"-

-"lo sé, pero aun así quiero saber que te inquieta"-

Abby entonces toma un largo aire y suspira -"supongo que no tengo opción"- entonces voltea hacia hoagie –"pero si haces de tu famoso chocolate caliente"- entonces en abby se empieza a crear una ligera sonrisa

-"hecho"- dice hoagie, entonces da la espalda y ambos se dirigen hacia el salón principal

Después de unos minutos abby y hoagie se sientan en un sillón del salón principal con cada uno una taza del famoso chocolate preparado por hoagie gilligan

-"lo que me preocupa es el cómo terminara el torneo… es decir, ya los de la otra cuadra han hecho eventos así, que terminaron siendo solo trampas, temo de que este termine así"-

-"no te preocupes cinco, nosotros logramos vencer esas trampas, de seguro podremos vencer lo que sea que vincent nos ponga"-

-"tal vez, pero si es cierto que él fue el que organizo la operación derrumbe, entonces no debe de ser subestimado"-

Hoagie estuvo a punto de responder a abby, pero entonces siente un extraño aroma en el aire, y empieza a olfatear –"oye no te huele raro?"- pregunta hoagie

-"no sé, yo estoy concentrada con el olor del chocolate"- dice abby tomando un sorbo de chocolate

-"huele como a cigarro"- dice hoagie, entonces deja de oler y toma un sorbo también

-"hmm, eso sería muy raro, a menos que…"- abby entonces se queda callada un tiempo y entonces empieza a marearse y en su esfuerzo por hablar –"debe haber… un adulto….."- pero cuando abby voltea ya hoagie estaba dormido, entonces esta se duerme también.

-cinco….. cinco despierta… ósea hello la inauguración es ahora"-

Entonces abby abre los ojos y logra ver que ya era de día

-"oye cinco, veo que te gusta estar acurrucadita al gordo"- dice wally con tono burlón, entonces abby abre bien los ojos y entonces se da cuenta que estaba acostada encima del hombro de hoagie, el cual estaba dormido, cuando de repente hoagie despierta y entonces entre él y abby se quedan mirándose un segundo, hasta que con un grito ambos se separan sonrojados quedando cada uno en un extremo del sillon.

-"wow y cómo fue que nos quedamos dormidos?"- pregunta el gordo

-"ahora que me pongo a recordar mi mente esta algo nublada, número cinco no recuerda bien" –dice abby rascándose la cabeza

-"bueno, ya están listos para ir a la inauguración o qué?"- pregunta nigel

-"bueno no puedo ir con la piyama puesta"- dice hoagie

-"entonces que esperas para ir a cambiarte, pero yaaaa"- dice nigel señalando en dirección a la habitación de hoagie

Después de un tiempo, hoagie se cambia su atuendo, luego abby y hoagie por despertarse tarde desayunaron cereal del simio arcoíris, mientras wally y nigel esperaban, luego de cepillarse peinarse ya estaban listos pero un poco tardados para la inauguración del torneo de vincent.

-"oye ahora que lo noto, ¿Dónde está tres?"- pregunta hoagie

-"cierto, abby no ha visto a tres desde ayer"- dice abby

Nigel saca un papel del bolsillo –"dejo esta nota en su cuarto, dice que tuvo que irse muy temprano, porque sus padres tuvieron que hacer un viaje de última hora, lejos de esta ciudad"- entonces le pasa la nota a hoagie y a abby

-"definitivamente es la letra de tres"- dice hoagie dejando la carta en una mesa, entonces los chicos toman la salida, a excepción de wally que toma la carta y se queda mirándola un tiempo

-"osea hello numero cuatro que no tenemos todo el dia"- grita nigel, haciendo que wally coloque la carta en su bolsillo y siga a sus compañeros

Los cuatro chicos del sector V entonces llegaron a la inauguración el cual era en el patio trasero de los de la otra cuadra, apenas entraron lograron apreciar la gran cantidad de grupos que habían venido a participar, desde los piratas de barba pegajosa, guerreros ninjadolecentes, otros sectores de KND y hasta grupos de luchadores de dojos internacionales y pandillas callejeras famosas por su reputación de buenos peleadores, en medio del gran público los chicos notaron a una persona en especial, un enigmático chico con gafas oscuras, cabello rojo excepto por tres mechones amarillos y una chaqueta de piloto.

-"oye amigo, por aquí"- dice hoagie saludando al chico, este al notarlos se acerca y saluda de forma casual

-"que tal amigo piloto"-

-"oye tu también fuiste invitado al torneo?"- pregunta hoagie

-"oye tu no eres del llantatlon?"- pregunta nigel

-"si, y si,"- responde el chico mientras acomoda sus gafas –"oigan y con ustedes no estaba una hermosa chica pelinegra?"- pregunta el chico notando la ausencia de kuki, haciendo que a wally le crezca una vena en la frente

-"¿hablas de tres? si bueno, resulto un inconveniente y no pudo venir"- responde hoagie

-"oigan chicos ya va a empezar"- dice abby al notar que las luces del escenario se habían encendido, entonces todas las personas se habían dirigido hacia alla para apreciar a vincent salir en el centro del escenario, colocándose justo frente al micrófono, entonces el publico guarda silencio

-"buenos días, me alegra ver que todos los grupos invitados decidieron venir al torneo en grupo, y para empezar les explicare las siguientes reglas que llevaran este torneo, como ya se mencionó antes, el torneo será en grupo, un grupo de cuatro personas para ser específicos, después de la inauguración se les dara a cada participante esto"- entonces vincent saca del bolsillo y muestra un pequeño medallón de oro con una V en medio de esta –"este es el medallón del torneo, hay cuatro diferentes para cada grupo, en un lado se apreciara la letra V mayúscula, la cual es mi inicial, del otro lado tendrán un símbolo o letra que representara a su grupo, habran diferentes eventos tanto en grupo como individuales en los cuales, el participante que sea derrotado deberá entregar su medallón al participante que lo derroto."-

-"Si un miembro del equipo es lesionado, para evitar desventajas este miembro puede ser suplantado temporalmente por cualquier compañero que no este participando en el torneo, pero no se permitirá suplantar a mas de dos miembros al mismo tiempo, si un miembro del grupo es derrotado y por consecuencia pierde su medallón, aun podrá participar en los eventos de combate en equipo, pero no en los individuales, los participantes serán descalificados una vez que el equipo halla perdido sus cuatro medallones, y no cuenta si tienen medallones de otros equipos, si pierden los suyos pierden el torneo asi de simple, aquel equipo que obtenga los medallones de cuatro equipos, podra tomar el pastel, pero antes deberán enfrentar un último obstáculo…. Yo."-

Entonces en medio del publico se escucha las carcajadas de un chico pelirrojo que estaba en frente del escenario, era el numero 363 –"enserio tu, adolecente pálido y flacuchento eres el evento final del torneo? Si es asi entonces deberían darme ese pastel de una vez"- dice 363 burlándose de vincent en frente de todos, pero sin darse cuenta tenia atrás de el a un sujeto atlético con ropa deportiva y un pasamontañas en la cabeza, el cual estaba con un cigarro en la boca, estaba agachado mirando fijamente a 363 y sorprendiendo a este pues se había aparecido de la nada –"las apariencias a veces pueden ser engañosas niño"- dice este sujeto con una voz ronca y profunda, entonces de repente el sujeto se hace humo y desaparece, entonces re-aparece en el escenario al lado de vincent.

Entonces de repente un fuerte viento corre alrededor de la gente haciendo volar varios bocadillos de la mesa de comida, este fuerte viento era causado por un sujeto de piel morena, traje de smoking y sombrero amarillos y una enorme taza de café en la mano, el cual se había parado también en el escenario al lado de vincent, el publico luego se percató de un extraño liquido amarillento oscuro el cual subía de forma extraña al escenario, y entonces todo el liquido se levanto y se transformo un sujeto pelirrojo y jorobado, con un pantalón verde con tirantes y el cabello totalmente largo hasta la cintura, los mechones de su cabeza cubrían sus ojos y en una mano sostenía una botella de whisky.

-"para no hacerles las cosas tan fáciles, aquí les presento a mi equipo"- dice vincent señalando con la mano a los sujetos que estaban junto a el –"el sujeto del smoking amarillo y la taza enorme de seguro algunos ya lo conocerán como Cuppa Joe velocista y experto en jiu-jitsu, pero se le hizo algunas modificaciones genéticas y ahora es mas rápido que antes, se puede acelerar a tal punto que puede atravesar las paredes y otros objetos sólidos"- entonces joe corre hacia el publico a gran velocidad pero los atraviesa y de repente se devuelve al escenario pero desde el otro lado.

-"El sujeto de cabello largo se llama Johnny Scotch, un maestro en el kung-fu estilo borracho y ahora gracias a el comerciante, se le dio la habilidad de transformarse a estado liquido, aunque por sus antecedentes de alcoholismo se transforma en whisky escocés"- entonces jhonny se bebe un trago de su botella y luego saluda al publico

-"Y por ultimo pero no menos importante, el sujeto del pasamontañas se llama Nicolas Strike, experto en judo, y con la ayuda de comerciante se le dio la capacidad de transformarse en estado gaseoso, en humo de tabaco para ser exacto"- entonces nicolas se tele transporta varias veces en el escenario, transformándose y des-transofrmandose. –"mi equipo participara en el torneo esperando a todos aquellos equipos que logren obtener 16 medallones, si algún equipo nos logra vencer y nos quita nuestros cuatro medallones, obtendrán el pastel y ganaran el torneo… ahora que ya termino la introducción, daré una pequeña pausa, cuando regrese les tendré un espectáculo de apertura al torneo, pero hasta entonces disfruten."- entonces vincent se retira del escenario junto con su equipo.

En menos de un minuto el publico ya empieza a hablar entre si, pero mientras los minutos pasan y los grandes grupos de personas hablan entre si, vincent esta dentro de una habitación enorme, la cual solo es adornada por algunos cuadros antiguos, vincent solo esta parado en medio de la habitación haciendo nada, o al menos eso aparenta, puesto que realmente esta esperando a alguien que cuya presencia ya ha sido percibida una silueta se puede ver a travez de la puerta.

-"¿Dónde esta?"- es lo que pregunta la persona a vincent

-"¿Qué clase de modales son esos? No piensas saludar…"-

-"oye ahora que lo noto ¿Cómo participaras en el torneo sin gurpo?"- pregunta hoagie al chico en mitad de su conversación

-"en realidad si tengo grupo, aunque no vinieron a la inauguración me encargare de inscribirlos"-

-"aunque eso es raro, tu me habías dicho que trabajas solo"-

-"y así es, pero son unos compañeros que conocí de antiguos viajes, oye por cierto ¿A dónde se fue su amigo el enano?"-

Cuando los demás miembros del sector V voltean, logran notar que wally no estaba

-"demonios a donde se metió ese tonto ahora?"- pregunta la chica francesa

-"sea lo que sea, buscaremos después, veo que ya van a continuar con el acto de inauguración"- dice nigel cuando nota a joe, nicolas y Johnny entrando al escenario, mientras que de una apertura que se abrió en el suelo del escenario sale enorme pantalla de 200 pulgadas y alta definición.

-"en especial porque tengo tiempo esperándote, Wallabee Beatles"- dice vincent mientras que de la puerta, entra a la habitación el rubio australiano del sector V wally

-"al diablo con los modales, te lo preguntare una vez más, ¿donde está?"-

-"¿Qué te hace pensar que la tenemos nosotros?"-

Lo que el chico rubio no sabia era que en la habitación donde estaban habían cámaras ocultas, las cuales transmitían las grabaciones dentro de la habitación hacia la enorme pantalla que estaba en el escenario, haciendo que todo el público presente pudiera ver todo lo que wally y vincent hacían; wally saca de su bolsillo la carta que había escrito kuki antes de que los demás chicos despertasen, y entonces la tira al suelo.

-"tal vez pudieron falsificar su letra, pero olvidaron un pequeño detalle, su marcador de los estúpidos simios arcoíris olor a frambuesa, todo lo que ella escribe lo hace con ese marcador sin ninguna excepción, y causalmente no lo usa en la noche antes de este estúpido evento relacionado a ti"- responde wally señalando a vincent.

Mientras entre el público los chicos del sector V empiezan a hacer burla

-"aaawww después de ver esto no podrá negarnos de nuevo que está enamorado de ella"- dice abby colocándose las manos en la mejilla y sonriendo

-"¿no es lindo? Se conoce hasta sus mañas, que ternura de enano"- dice hoagie mientras lanza besos al aire

-"chicos concéntrense, entre sus tonterías no me dejan escuchar"- dice nigel con voz alta, aunque dentro de su mente se escuchaba otra cosa -* siii lo sabía, numero 86 me debe una pizza*-

-"que tierno de tu parte, y listo al mismo tiempo, ¿pero no pudo ser que se le acabase la tinta?"- pregunta vincent

-"ella siempre tiene repuestos en su armario"- wally al decir eso todo el público en el escenario se conmueve y entre todos hacen un "aww" al unisono

-"¿y si tenía prisa de irse y escribió con el primer marcador que se encontró?"- pregunta vincent de nuevo

-"ella preferiría tardarse 100 años antes de describir con otro marcador"- entonces el público se conmueve mucho más de lo que estaba antes

-"pudo ser un error de fabricación y el marcador perdió el aroma a frambuesa"-

-"es posible, pero de todas formas con o sin el marcador, ella siempre que se va mientras dormimos, se despide dándonos un beso en la mejilla"-

-"si supiera que en realidad el beso solo se lo da a él"- dice abby, el publico al no soportar tanta ternura terminan entre todos vomitando un enorme arcoíris.

-"hm hm hm, veo que mis suposiciones si eran ciertas, cuando me diste información sobre tus compañeros de sector a cambio de saber sobre la operación D.E.R.R.U.M.B.E…."- nigel, abby y hoagie se enfadan al escuchar eso –"logre notar que describiste a la agente numero tres de una manera más amable que a tus otros compañeros, y lo de hoy lo confirma, estas enamorado de la chica no es así?... pero no te preocupes, ella está sana y salva, si quieres te la puedo mostrar"-

Vincent aprieta un botón en la pared y entonces debajo del suelo en una esquina de la habitación sale una maquina asimiladora, cuando esta termina de elevarse se escucha la voz de una chica –"¿hola?... ¿Qué está pasando ahora?"- era kuki sanban la cual estaba dentro de la maquina, aunque no se podía ver por qué la maquina estaba cerrada con una puerta blindada de acero, el sector V completo estaba impresionado de ver que habían capturado a su compañera.

-"kuki"- dice el chico rubio mientras corre hacia la maquina y busca una forma de abrirla

-"¿wally, eres tu?, ¿Qué está ocurriendo aquí, donde estoy?"- pregunta la chica asiática.

-"¿Qué le has hecho?- pregunta wally a vincent con una mirada furiosa

-"nada aun, aunque se acaba de despertar de seguro por el sonido del ascensor, pero tranquilo puedes…."-

-"libérala"- interrumpe wally a vincent –"libérala, o júralo que te arrancare la piel con un pela papas y luego tirare tu despellejado cuerpo a una piscina llena de jugo de limón con sal y salsa picante"- dice wally mientras se acerca a vincent lentamente tronándose los dedos de las manos

-"que educación la tuya al no dejarme terminar mi oración, tu y yo Beatles vénceme y liberare a la chica, este será el combate de apertura para mi torneo"- vincent se quita su corbata y luego su chaleco y los coloca doblados en el suelo.

-"al demonio con el torneo, esto lo hiciste personal, pero siempre es bueno patearle el trasero a nerds como tu"-

Ambos entran en posición de combate, y la tensión se siente en todo el lugar, pero con gran velocidad vincent se lanza hacia wally y da una gran patada hacia la cara del rubio, pero este se dobla hacia atrás y lo esquiva, seguido de la patada vincent da un rápido grupo de golpes los cuales hacen retroceder a wally mientras este para los golpes con las manos, wally entonces con el último golpe de vincent este toma su brazo.

-"valla veo que eres rápido, para ser un nerd"- dice wally mientras se acerca a vincent con un golpe con el puño medio cerrado en el abdomen y luego da media vuelta y le da una patada al pecho que hace retroceder a vincent, vincent se coloca de nuevo en posición de combate y llama a wally con la mano.

Wally entonces se dirige hacia vincent y comienza a dar varios golpes los cuales vincent detiene con las manos pero un puño se le escapa y va directo hacia su cara, pero vincent lo esquiva justo a tiempo rozándole la mejilla, vincent usa ambos brazos para alejar el puño de wally y luego empujarlo, luego este respira hondo, mira fijo a wally y luego se para firme, con una fría mirada levanta la mano y llama a wally con el dedo.

Wally salta y en el aire proyecta una patada horizontal con el tobillo la cual vincent esquiva moviéndose a un lado, entonces wally da varios golpes hacia la cara de vincent, pero este los esquiva fácilmente, cuando de repente en medio de los golpes de wally vincent se agacha y le da un fuerte puñetazo en el estomago y luego se aleja de wally, mientras este del golpe intenta respirar por la falta de aire que este le ocasionó.

Tanto wally como los demás del sector V quedaron impresionados por que apenas si pudieron ver la velocidad con la que vincent golpeo a wally, mientras vincent camina este se trona el cuello –"bueno creo que ya fue suficiente calentamiento, si eso es todo lo que tienes entonces me das lastima Beatles"- vincent voltea la mirada hacia wally, mientras que este al escuchar estas últimas palabras de ese "nerd" entra en furia y da un gran salto con una patada horizontal, la cual vincent esquiva agachándose, luego wally empieza a dar golpes rápidos pero vincent los para y con gran velocidad se agacha y le da un fuerte codazo en el pecho, seguido por una patada circular la cual da directo a la cara de wally.

Wally a punto de caer trata de mantener el equilibrio, entonces cuando logra pararse bien voltea hacia vincent, pero para sorpresa de él, vincent estaba muy cerca de él y le da una fuerte patada voladora en el pecho, la cual golpea con suficiente fuerza como para disparar a wally hacia la pared, y justo antes de que este caiga vincent lo toma del cuello y lo levanta, dejándolo colgado en el aire wally le da una patada a la cara pero vincent la detiene y toma el pie de wally.

-"te he visto luchar Beatles, tu estilo combina el kung fu de shaolin básico, con algunas técnicas de lucha libre y judo, pero los combinas y empleas de manera burda y desastrosa, serás muy bueno, pero al lado de mi jeet-kune-do tu supuesto estilo es solo un baile de borrachos"-

-"¡wally!...¡¿que ocurre, me escuchas?!"- dice kuki desde la capsula

Vincent voltea un momento a ver en dirección de la maquina donde kuki estaba, luego de escucharla este mira hacia wally, lo toma del pie y lo lanza contra el suelo boca abajo, los quejidos de wally se escuchan lo suficiente como para que kuki vuelva a preguntar por el pero este no le responde para evitar preocuparla

-"al final resultaste ser solo un estúpido mocoso hablador, y por consecuencia dejare que tu novia te oiga gemir de dolor"- entonces vincent se acerca a wally y le da una muy fuerte pisada en la ante pierna, lo suficientemente fuerte como para fracturarle la tibia, el sonido de la fractura se podía escuchar a través de las cámaras dejando al publico paralizado al ver tal escena tan dolorosa en la que wally no hizo otra cosa más que gritar del intenso dolor.

Abby hogie y nigel estaban totalmente aterrados al ver tal golpiza hacia su compañero, pero nigel entre el pánico entra en ira, y se va corriendo

-"¿hacia dónde vas?"- le pregunta hoagie

-"¿pues a donde más?, a ayudar al güero"-

-"pero no sabemos dónde es, de aquí a que lleguemos ya lo hará trizas"-

-"pero debemos intentarlo, el haría lo mismo por nosotros"- responde nigel corriendo hacia la mansión con los otros dos agentes siguiéndolo

Mientras que vincent camina alrededor de un adolorido wally Beatles, kuki sanban quien no podía hacer ni ver nada desde la maquina asimiladora solo gritaba en pánico el nombre de su compañero.

Vincent oscila los brazos y mira hacia wally -"escuchas eso Beatles?, es el sonido del terror, el miedo de las personas, ese es el sonido que le espera a gente débil como tu"- y le da una fuerte patada al estomago que lo eleva al aire y lo lanza lejos y sin aire, entonces vincent se acerca de nuevo al enano adolorido y mientras este intenta respirar vincent le corta la respiración pisándole la garganta.

-"DEJALO, ¿QUE LE ESTAS HACIENDO? DEJALO EN PAZ"- grita kuki mientras golpea la puerta de la maquina

-"tranquila niña, cuando te asimile, notaras que no sentirás ningún dolor cuando te ordene que tu misma lo liquides"- dice vincent mientras le sigue pisando la garganta al güero

-"DEJALO DEJALO DEJALO DEJALO DEJALO…."- por cada grito que da kuki este es acompañado por un golpe que da a la puerta –"….. DEJALO"- da un golpe más, pero esta vez se nota una abolladura en la puerta –"…EN…"- otro golpe que deja una abolladura más grande que la anterior –"….PAZ…"- con el último golpe, la puerta no solo se abolla, sino que también se separa de la maquina y sale volando a gran velocidad hasta la pared del otro lado de la habitación.

Vincent queda más que impresionado al ver la pesada puerta blindada volar a gran velocidad, cuando voltea hacia la maquina logra notar que la chica adentro de esta ya no estaba en la maquina, parecía haberse desvanecido, pero luego vincent siente un extraño calor en la espalda, pues la chica estaba justo atrás de el, vincent no dudo en darle un rápido golpe, pero la niña asiática la cual cuya cara está cubierta por su cabello, detiene la mano y la sostiene con tal fuerza que vincent no puede zafarse, cuando la chica sube la cara se logra ver que sus ojos habían cambiando completamente a un rojo brillante, e incluso su cara había cambiado de forma física, con las orejas alargadas, la piel rojiza y unos colmillos alargados y afilados, cosa que dejo a vincent paralizado.

-"te dije…"- dice kuki mientras aprieta la mano de vincent con tanta fuerza que fractura la mano y dedos de este –"…..que lo dejaras"- entonces kuki con la otra mano abierta le da en el pecho a vincent, el golpe lo proporciona con tanta fuerza que vincent sale disparado en el aire, e incluso la pared no es suficiente para detener a vincent, el cual al chocar con esta la rompe y la atraviesa, cayendo a dos pisos de altura en el patio trasero justo detrás del publico, jhonny, nicolas y joe se van a toda velocidad a auxiliar a su jefe.

La niña asiática envuelta en ira mira el agujero que hizo en la pared, pero en medio del silencio escucha un suave quejido de wally, está en un instante vuelve a la normalidad, esta vez concentrada en auxiliar a su compañero, esta lo toma de los brazos y trata de animarlo, pero este ya cayó desmayado, kuki en medio de su preocupación solo toma a su compañero y lo abrasa suavemente mientras empieza a llorar.

Aunque muy tarde, hoagie, abby y nigel logran llegar a la habitación donde se llevo a cabo tal pelea –"¿Qué rayos paso aquí?"- pregunta hoagie al ver el destrozo de la habitación y el enorme agujero en la pared

-"preguntas después dos, tenemos que ayudar a número cuatro"- dice abby, entonces todos se acercan y al ver que solo esta desmayado, buscan la forma de transportarlo sin lastimarlo más de lo que ya está.

En el suelo del patio trasero de los de la otra cuadra están jhonny, nicolas y joe, tratando de auxiliar a su jefe el cual cayó a dos pisos de altura

-"¿se encuentra bien jefe?"- pregunta jhonny scotch de forma imprudente

-"mejor que nunca"- susurra vincent impresionando a sus miembros de equipo al notar las fracturas que este tiene, y aun decir eso ultimo –"hm hm hm….. HA… HAHA HAHAA"- ríe vincent a carcajadas mientras mira hacia el cielo –"que comience el torneo….."- son las últimas palabras que este dice antes de desmayarse.

…FIN DE LA TRANSMISION…

….en la próxima transmisión…...

-"acabamos de recibir una llamada anónima, al parecer un adulto loco anda suelto, está armado y muy peligroso"- le dice nigel a kuki -"será mejor que te quedes, nosotros podremos lidiar contra este problema"-

-"tu que estás haciendo aquí?"- le pregunta el chico a nigel

-"tengo una misión de capturar a un loco que anda suelto"-

-"lo siento, pero me encargaron esta misión, y no puedo permitir que otros interfieran"-

-"eres un mercenario acaso?"-

-"yo prefiero el termino, trabajador independiente"-

-"te ofrezco un intercambio, tu a cambio de él ¿Qué dices?"- pregunta vincent a kuki hablándole desde el televisor de la habitación del hospital

Todo esto y más en el próximo episodio operación C.A.P.T.U.R.A.

Porque "o estas con nosotros o eres un viejo"


	7. op CAPTURA

Bueeeeeenooooooooop, después de una larguísima ausencia, he vuelto después de más de un año de ausencia…..dios como pasa el tiempo.

pero no se preocupen, porque he vuelto, y para darles una gran ronda de buenos capítulos, solo esperen por que llego el "súper – fiction time".

Cargando misión para "KND" los chicos del barrio sin límites. Lanzando misión…..C.A.P.T.U.R.A

Carguero

Avanza con

Poderosa y

Titánica

Unidad

Rastreadora

Asesina

….original story by Mr. Warbutton….. Fanfiction by chImpA...

Han pasado varias horas después de la inauguración los chicos se van al hospital a tratar a wally de sus fracturas y golpes luego del enfrentamiento que este tuvo con vincent, sus padres se encuentran presentes debido a la situación, aunque a estos se les dijo que su hijo tuvo un accidente en bicicleta, el joven wallabee Beatles se encuentra dormido en una camilla mientras sus padres y amigos se encuentran en el pasillo de espera.

-"agente uno"- llama un chico de la unidad médica de los chicos del barrio el cual se infiltro en el cuarto de wally para dar un informe propio de los chicos del barrio a sus compañeros

-"cuál es la situación?"-

-"es más grave de lo que pensé, 4 costillas rotas, fractura a nivel de la tibia, contusiones a nivel del abdomen"-

-"¿eso significa que no podrá participar en el torneo?"- pregunte hoagie de forma imprudente, lo cual abby le reprocha con un golpe en el brazo

-"tarado no es momento para eso"-

-"lo siento, solo me preocupo por los demás niños que dependen de nuestra carta ganadora, y esta cayó a un hospital"-

-"recuerda que no son el único sector que participa en el torneo"- interrumpe Fanny

-"repíteme de nuevo ¿Qué haces aquí?"- pregunta hoagie

-"pues para ver como un equipo pierde por default dejando a mi sector con menos competencia para el torneo de vincent"-

-"valla, abby pensaba que era por que estabas preocupada por el chico lindo del cual tanto hablas mientras duermes"- responde abby colocando una mirada picara en Fanny, haciendo que la cara de esta se ponga roja como un tomate bien madurado

-"eeeeh no… no… no se dé que"-

-"osea hello ¿me permiten? Estoy escuchando al doctor"- interrumpe nigel antes de que Fanny llegue a responder, o hacer el intento de responder

-"bueno su recuperación puede tardar mucho tiempo, normalmente para fracturas de este tipo el tiempo de recuperamiento son de varios meses, se le podría dar un suplemento que puede inyectarse en el suero medico que permitirá acelerar enormemente el tiempo de recuperación, pero aun así puede tardar un par de semanas"-

-"suena demasiado bueno para ser cierto ¿o me equivoco acaso?"- pregunta hoagie cruzando los brazos y frunciendo el ceño

-"no se te escapa ni una sola numero dos, el suplemento desarrollado por los laboratorios de tecnología 2x4 crearon este mismo en casos de extremas emergencias, el suplemento acelera el tiempo de curación del paciente, pero a cambio acorta la vida del mismo"-

-"¿Cuánto es exactamente lo que le acorta?"- pregunta abby

-"no sabemos con exactitud, el suplemento reduce el tiempo de vida dependiendo de la cantidad de tiempo que requiera el verdadero tratamiento, mientras más largo el tratamiento más el tiempo de vida que podría costarle, no sabemos exactamente cuánto exactamente, en el caso de número cuatro, a sus huesos tardar ocho meses en recuperarse podría acortarle un aproximado, no sabemos si ocho meses, u ocho años"-

La última cifra dejo a los compañeros del chico rubio con los ojos totalmente abiertos, pero en medio de los nervios de los compañeros, uno alza la voz

-"olvídalo"- niega nigel –"no pienso jugar con la vida de uno de mis amigos por un estúpido pastel, sin importar que extrarecontraarchimegaultra delicioso sea, jamás lo va a valer"-

-"lo siento número uno, pero tú no tienes poder sobre esa decisión, le preguntamos al mismo número cuatro antes de que se quedase dormido, y bueno se hecho para un lado diciendo "olvídenlo" y luego dijo "así tengo una excusa para no participar en ese estúpido torneo" y al final agrego "patear el trasero de vincent puede esperar" así que no hay de qué preocuparse agente uno"- estas últimas palabras calman a todo el grupo –"bueno, mantengan entonces convencido al señor Beatles si no quieren que tome el suplemento, necesitamos a alguien para probarlo, y aunque haya dicho que no hoy, aun así la propuesta sigue abierta para que firme en cualquier momento"-

-"lo tomaremos en cuenta"- responde nigel

-"bueno solo iba a informarles acerca de la situación, veo que falta un agente, iré a informarle"- dice el líder del cuerpo médico, pero cuando se da media vuelta nigel lo para tomándolo del hombro

-"se suave con ella, ya numero tres ha pasado por mucho el día de hoy"-

-"bueno, después de todo tu eres su jefe, así que supongo que sabrás lo que haces"- dice el líder del cuerpo médico de los chicos del barrio antes de retirarse

-KND-

Y así paso la noche, los chicos para no alarmar a sus padres fueron a sus casas y al llegar la noche se fueron a escondidas de las mismas, para poder cumplir su labor de vigilar al chico rubio de cualquier amenaza, a pesar de que su padre ya está ahí, es mejor tener ojos extra, por esas mismas razones otro agente aprovecha para pasar por el hospital donde sabia que se encontraría a las personas que quería ver, mientras la pequeña kuki se queda dormida al lado de la puerta y el padre de wally durmiendo dentro de la sala, los otros chicos con los ojos bien abiertos notan varias siluetas caminando hacia ellos, cuando la poca luz en la sala logra revelar a esta misma ven que es la misma numero 362, acompañada por 86 y su escuadrón de cacería.

-"¿rachel?"- pregunta nigel –"¿Qué haces aquí?"-

-"se dice 362, o comandante supremo"- responde Fanny –"no olvides que ella es…"-

-"olvida las formalidades 86, el agente uno puede llamarme como quiera"- interrumpe rachel mientras le levanta la mano en señal de detenerse –"buenas noches por cierto"-

-"oh cierto, buenas noches, ¿Cómo pude olvidar mis modales?"- dice nigel apenado

-"tengo una misión para ustedes chicos"-

-"¿Qué puede ser tan importante como para venir a estas horas de la noche mientras cuidamos al güero?"- pregunta hoagie

-"que bueno que preguntas número dos, recibimos hace poco una llamada anónima, al parecer unos cargueros, transportaban un submarino, dentro de ese submarino hay un arma muy peligrosa, con tecnología que según el sujeto que nos llamo esta mas allá de la grafica 4x"-

-"¿grafica 4x? abby esta algo confundida"-

-"déjame explicarte primor"- interrumpe hoagie –"déjame interrumpir un momento para dar mejor detalle de la grafica 4x"-

Minuto informativo con el doctor gilligan jr

Buen día amigas y amigos, el día de hoy veremos lo que es la grafica 4x, esta fue una grafica creada por los chicos del barrio hace 50 años para darle un nivel a la tecnología usada dependiendo de los objetos que esta misma usa, donde el primer número es el nivel de los objetos usados, y el segundo numero representa el nivel de tecnología usado por ejemplo

1x: objetos comunes.

Ejemplos: barro, piedras, plantas o cualquier otra cosa que sea común en la naturaleza

2x: objetos poco comunes, o artificiales

Ejemplos: hierro, acero, plástico o cualquier otra cosa que requiera esfuerzo para ser obtenido

3x: objetos raros

Ejemplo: oro, platino, plutonio…. Bueno estos objetos ya dicen mucho sobre su rareza

4x: objetos ultra raros

Ejemplo: californio, tritio, diamante, o cualquier material de la tierra que no se halla descubierto aun.

De ahí el nombre de nuestra tecnología "2x4" donde 2 son los objetos que usamos, y donde 4 son todas las funciones que nuestra tecnología puede hacer con los objetos, donde nuestro caso seria, vehículos motorizados, armas letales y no letales, sistemas de seguridad, y entre otras muchas cosas que podrás encontrar en nuestras instalaciones.

Ahora que sabes todo sobre la grafica 4x ahora podemos continuar con el episodio.

-"y esa es la grafica 4x"- dice hoagie mientras los demás chicos miran hacia la pantalla donde se vio el video del "minuto informativo"

-"¿de dónde sacaste ese proyector y ese dvd?"- pregunto Fanny

-"siempre vengo preparado, tengo dvds de minutos informativos para cada ocasión, desde escuadrones de los chicos del barrio, hasta las cosas que puedes encontrar en el estomago de numero 4"- dice hoagie mientras saca varios dvds de su bolsillo y los enseña –"pero si pasa la grafica 4x, significa que es un arma que no pertenece a nuestro mundo, ¿Por qué nos llamaron para informarnos de tal tecnología?"-

-"ese es el punto, el sujeto que llamo, nos informa que chéster robo el submarino que el sujeto y sus compañeros transportaban, y ahora piden nuestra ayuda para recuperarlo"-

-"abby se pregunta si podemos confiar en esta "¿llamada anónima?""- pregunta abby

-"si tecnología de ese nivel esta a manos de los adultos, no tenemos más opción que confiar en quien sea que nos haya llamado"-

-"pero aun sigo sin entender… ¿Por que nosotros?"- pregunta nigel

-"pues porque su sector obviamente es el más cercano hacia el submarino"- responde rachel

-"¿y por que vinieron desde la base lunar hasta aquí? ¿No podían fácilmente llamarnos desde un intercomunicador?"- pregunta hoagie

-"si bueno numero 362 quería asistir con ustedes en la misión"- responde Fanny

-"¿tan recontrahypermegaultrarequete importante es la misión?"- pregunta nigel

-"no, digo sí, pero no, bueno, como te explico, no es tanto por la importancia de la misión"- responde rachel rascándose la cabeza

-"abby está confundida"- dice abby en tercera persona

-"bueno es que me aliste para ser suplente en el torneo, y bueno, supe que les falta un miembro y…"-

-"oh tranquila mi chava que aun con numero 3 tenemos el grupo de cuatro personas que necesitamos"- dice nigel interrumpiendo a rachel

-"pero, pero, pero, pero"- rachel queda apenada y sin saber que responder olvidando que tenían a un miembro de mas

-"además líder supremo, mi equipo está mejor capacitado que esta cuerda de ñoños, y puedo sacar a cualquier miembro del equipo para colocarla a usted"- responde Fanny provocando miradas furiosas de parte de su grupo de cacería –"¿ustedes que me miran?, soy su jefa no lo olviden"-

-"suficiente"- alza rachel la voz –"gracias por tu oferta Fanny, pero yo ya tome mi decisión y quiero ser parte del equipo del sector V"- el silencio rodea la sala por un instante antes de que rachel continuase –"por esa razón quiero asistir en esta misión con ustedes, no voy a pedirles que saquen a un miembro de su grupo, pero quiero demostrarles que soy su mejor opción para suplente"- rachel cruza los brazos y coloca una mirada fija hacia los miembros del sector V

-"bueno, no puedo decirle que no al líder supremo, pero aun no entiendo ¿Por qué de tantos sectores estar tan decidida por estar con nosotros?"- pregunta nigel mientras rasca su calva cabeza.

La misma pregunta sorprende a rachel la cual no sabe que responder y se sonroja –"bueno, pues yo…..yo como decirte, es que tu, digo yo quiero"- rachel balbucea frente a nigel sin saber que responder mientras cambia su postura anterior por una de piernas entre cruzadas y usa una de sus manos para jugar con uno de sus mechones de cabello.

En ese momento abby se coloca al lado de rachel y coloca su brazo en su hombro –"bueno si la líder supremo tomo una decisión, entonces no hay por que cuestionarla ¿no es así?"- dice abby mientras voltea la mirada hacia rachel y le guiña un ojo, cosa que esta nota y vuelve a tomar su posición firme.

-"así es, no hay tiempo para preguntas, así que tenemos que avanzar rápido, tenemos un submarino que rescatar, saldremos mañana en la mañana"-

-"si señor"- dicen los chicos del sector V al unísono mientras rachel se retira del lugar para descansar en su nave

-"no sé que rayos ve ella en ustedes, pero para evitar que ustedes la arruinen, iré yo también junto al escuadrón de de comisión"- dice Fanny antes de retirarse y hacer una señal de "te vigilo" a los tres miembros del grupo, cosa que los tres miembros del sector V responden con gestos de indiferencia.

-KND-

Y así paso la noche, todos los chicos descansaron lo suficiente para así prepararse para la siguiente misión.

-"¿estas seguro que no quieres que valla numero uno?"- le pregunta kuki sanban a su líder mientras caminan por los pasillos del hospital

-"sí, estoy totalmente seguro tres"-

-"¿segurito segurito?"-

-"segurito segurito"-

-"¿segurito segurito segurito?"-

-"si tres, segurito segurito segurito"-

-"¿súper redetedeque segurito segurito segurito segurito segurito segurito segurito segurito segurito segurito segurito…."-

-"osea hellow, si superderequetemegarecontrarchisegurito hasta el infinito ¿ya?"- interrumpe nigel con poca paciencia y mucha fuerza en su voz, cosa que haga que kuki pare de caminar y se tape la boca con las manos mientras sus ojos empiezan a lagrimear levemente, cosa que nigel al notar suspira y baja el tono –"escucha tres, se por lo que estas pasando, todos nosotros vimos lo que le paso al güero, pero nadie lo vivió y sufrió en cara como lo hiciste tu, se lo que el significa para ti y…"-

-"¿a que te refieres con que sabes?"- interrumpe numero tres totalmente sonrojada

-"ooooh es queee me refiero a que son muy amigos, si eso, tu te llevas con el mejor que los demás de la base y se lo muy buen amigo que significa para ti"- miente nigel para calmar los nervios de kuki –"y bueno volviendo a mi punto, se lo mucho que significa para ti, como amigo, y creo que serás de mucha mejor ayuda aquí para él, que para nosotros allá"- nigel pausa por un momento esperando respuesta de kuki, esta al no responder nigel responde nerviosamente –"no es que no nos seas útil, al contrario se que nos harás falta en caso de que las cosas se pongan feúchas"- en ese entonces nigel coloca la mano en el hombro de kuki –"pero creo que aquí le serás de más ayuda a wally, además de seguro despertara con mucha hambre, y ya sabes cómo detesta la comida del hospital"-

En ese momento la cara triste de kuki cambia completamente, abriendo está totalmente los ojos y con una expresión de inmensa alegría aspira aire rápidamente y alza la voz –"un pastel de chocolate y fresa, es su favorito"- en ese momento le da un gran abrazo a nigel –"gracias por la súper idea uno, oh ya se, le pediré la receta a dos"- cuando kuki suelta a nigel este la frena y le da un pequeño libro de postres

-"ya me adelante y tome el libro de su bolsillo mientras dormía, pronto se dará cuenta así que no lo pierdas"-

-"entonces no perderé tiempo, adiós y gracias de nuevo uno"- kuki lo abraza de nuevo, pero con menos intensidad esta vez, y luego se va dando saltos.

-"cada día me sorprendes mas nigel uno"- dice la voz de una chica rubia que asusta a nigel al este no darse cuenta que la tenia atrás de el

-"hehe siiii no se a que te refieres"-

-"no cualquiera le pone una mayor prioridad a sus compañeros que a la propia misión, he visto como te preocupas por ellos, por cada uno"-

-"hehehe si bueno, ¿como le digo?"- nigel se rasca la cabeza

-"creo que se podrían aprender muchas cosas de ti como líder"- dice rachel mientras voltea y empieza a caminar hacia la salida del hospital.

Nigel la sigue rápidamente –"oh, pero no te creas, tu también haces muy buen trabajo como líder"- le dice este a rachel haciéndola sonrojar un poco

-"eeehm ¿tu enserio crees eso?"-

-"hay pues osea hello, no tengo ninguna duda"-

Ambos siguieron conversando hasta salir del hospital y llegar a la nave que los transportaría, todos los miembros estaban a bordo a excepción de abby y Fanny los cuales estaban esperando a sus líderes, en el momento en que estos llegaron subieron y despegaron, rumbo a el muelle donde se supo del submarino por última vez.

-KND-

En el muelle hacia donde los chicos se dirigen esta el submarino robado, el cual se detuvo por un pequeño momento, para que los heladeros junto con chéster pudieran hacer un chequeo de todo y así saber lo que era la gran tecnología que habían registrado los medidores de los heladeros.

Luego de que no encontraran nada más que polvo y engranes pertenecientes al submarino plateado Chester fue llamado para que se dirigiera al último cuarto, cuando este entra lo único que ve es aparte del pequeño puente de metal que lo lleva solo hacia el aire mismo que no es nada más que un cuarto enorme y vacio que cuyo fondo muy por debajo del puente que conecta con la única puerta de la habitación hay una gran piscina de lo que parece ser, es un acido muy corrosivo, pero no era lo que chéster buscaba.

-"¿esto es todo? ¿le robamos este enorme submarino a estos niños inútiles para encontrar nada? Sus medidores no sirven para nada, ahora después de haber logrado escapar del simulador de realidad que yo mismo había creado, ahora llegarle a padre con un submarino vacio luego de él pagarme esta excursión, no solo me rostizara vivo, sino que seré la burla al lado de mi tonto hermano mayor"- grita chéster mientras este da vueltas y mueve los brazos en señal de su frustración –"ese tonto de charles "oh si llámenme el comerciante", no entiendo como ese tonto llego a ser tan exitoso en todo aquello en lo que yo he fracasado, esta era mi última oportunidad de demostrar que yo soy mejor que ese tonto suertudo"-

En ese momento chéster de repente se detiene para escuchar el eco de una risa, cosa que chéster al ver a sus soldados nota que ninguno de estos es el que se está riendo, pero de repente una voz grave y ronca la cual era la que provocaba las risas se empieza escuchar en el eco de la enorme habitación –"a veces para encontrar lo que buscas debes mirar más allá de lo que te limitas a ver"-

-"¿Quién dijo eso?"- pregunta chéster mirando a varios lados

-"lo que buscas esta en el techo de la habitación"- entonces chéster mira hacia arriba del lado donde esta la única puerta de la habitación y solo ve un par de esquinas vacías –"del otro lado…imbécil"- entonces chéster da media vuelta y logra ver una enorme jaula, la cual es suficientemente grande para que entre un ser humano

-"¿alguien mas había notado esa jaula?"- pregunta chéster a los heladeros

-"bueno señor eso íbamos a decirle pero no nos dejaba debido a sus berrinches, nuestros medidores apuntan que la tecnología desconocida esta dentro de esa jaula"- entonces el heladero apunta un objeto parecido a una pistola, el cual era un medidor de tecnología, activa el dispositivo jalando el gatillo y entonces la pantalla trasera empieza a mostrar los números pero en un momento solo reproduce error –"estos son los más avanzados que existe, y están nuevos, la única forma en que puedan reproducir error es que el nivel de tecnología este por encima de la grafica"-

-"deberías escuchar a tu compañero, yo soy la tecnología que buscan"- dice el sujeto de voz ronca –"soy un cyborg, creado de un ser vivo y reemplazaron varias partes de mi cuerpo por las maquinas que reproducen error en sus medidores"-

-"¿ah sí? ¿Y por que estas encerrado ahí?"- pregunta chéster

-"eeehm por eeeehm…..porque esos molestos niños me capturaron para venderme pieza por pieza aaaaa….. ¿a quienes odias tu?"-

-"yo hago las preguntas aquí señor…. Aunque ahora que lo preguntas, detesto con todas mis fuerzas a esos tontos chicos del barrio que tanto me han frustrado mis planes"-

-"a los chicos del barrio, si a ellos, querían venderme mis piezas"- responde rápidamente el sujeto de voz ronca

-"oooh pobre hombre, ¿y que clase de tecnología tienen las maquinas que te mantienen vivo?"-

-"eeeehm, bueno, no lo sé, no recuerdo mucho después del accidente que sufrí, solo sé que ahora dependo de este metal, y no sé que clase de cosas podría tener como para que esos….¿ como dijiste que se llamaban?"-

-"chicos del barrio"- responde chéster

-"si, para que estos changos del barro quieran obtener con tantas ansias. Pero si tanto quieres saber, puedes tomar la llave que está en el puente del submarino, al lado del puesto del piloto principal, si me sacan de aquí con gusto colaborare con ustedes, de esa forma también puedo saber de lo que estoy hecho"-

-"oooh así que hay una llave, gracias por decirnos, en un momento volveremos a liberarte"-

-"siiii eso, libérame grandísimo tonto"-

-¿Qué dijiste?"- pregunta chéster

-"oooh que llega pronto, si eso"-

-"oh tranquilo tardaremos lo menos posible"- dice chéster antes de retirarse

-"¿enserio vamos a hacer eso?, no sabemos lo que contiene esa tecnología, apenas conocemos a ese sujeto ¿seguro que podemos confiar en él?"- pregunta uno de los heladeros que acompaña a chéster

-"no te preocupes, cualquiera que sea enemigo de los chicos del barrio es amigo de los adultos, además, se ve de confianza"- dice chéster con toda seguridad –"ahora lárgate y búscame un buen café"-

-KND-

Para no ser detectados, los chicos del sector V junto al sector de de-comision aterrizaron la nave lejos del alcance del radar del submarino y desde entonces caminaron hasta el objetivo, después de lograr llegar logran notar que el submarino es custodiado por muchos heladeros, razón por la cual estos se ocultan en un montón de cajas grandes de metal que están amontonadas a 100 metros del submarino.

-"hay al menos unos 20 soldados heladeros protegiendo el muelle"- dice numero 98, la única chica del escuadrón de de-comision aparte de 86

-"bueno, lo mejor que podemos hacer es buscar más lugares donde podamos escondernos"- dice nigel al grupo –"hay varias cajas amontonadas como estas, vamos en grupos de dos y nos ocultamos en varios lugares donde podamos rodearlos y luego atacamos por sorpresa"-

-"¿Quién te autorizo hacer el plan? Yo soy el comando táctico global, así que yo digo los planes"- pregunta 86

-"muy bieeeen señorita "comando táctico global" dinos tu plan"- responde nigel

-"muy bien, varias cajas amontonadas como estas, vamos en grupos de dos y nos ocultamos en varios lugares donde podamos rodearlos y luego atacamos por sorpresa"- nigel está a punto de hablar pero rachel y abby le toman del hombro y le dicen en señas que no le preste atención –"maravilloso mi plan ¿no creen?"- pregunta 89

-"es excelente plan jefa"- afirma numero 99

-"valla, así que por fin llegaron"- dice una extraña voz, cuando los chicos voltean a ver es un chico alto sentado en una de las cajas, el muchacho es de piel oscura, incluso más que la de abby, viste un pantalón jean de tirantes, una franela blanca, botas marrones, un gorro azul de lana que tapa sus ojos y tiene un largo cabello negro con dreadlocks –"hey ace, los encontré están aquí"- grita el imprudente chico

-"y aquí fue mi grandioso plan…. Fuego a discreción"- grita 86 disparando al chico moreno, disparo que este esquiva fácilmente con un salto hacia atrás, el chico disgustado levanta la gran caja metálica con sus manos cosa que asusta a los chicos desde el principio –"oye por que hiciste e….." recibe disparos de mostaza y salsa picante que lo sacan disparado lejos.

Los adultos ya se percataron de la presencia de los chicos razón por la cual todos se dirigieron y rodearon a estos.

-"evadan y agredan"- grita rachel haciendo que los chicos salgan saltando y disparando a los adultos los cuales algunos son derribados.

-"peleen de cerca"- grita de nuevo rachel, haciendo que los chicos peleen cuerpo a cuerpo, haciendo que al estar superados en número los adultos no puedan usar sus armas de fuego por la probabilidad de disparar a sus propios soldados.

Los chicos aprovechan y disparan a los adultos, derribándolos uno por uno, luego empiezan a notar que el chico moreno del gorro se fue hacia ellos de un salto y con un bate de baseball, dos le apunta con su arma, pero este le toma del brazo y luego levanta a dos con facilidad, así entonces arroja a dos hacia dos adultos que se desmayan por la caída y el peso del regordete.

Junto con el chico moreno, aparece una chica de piel muy blanca, ojos azules, cabello rojo como el rubí, el cual era muy corto y lo tenía peinado hacia arriba de forma picuda vestía una blusa de color fucsia, unos leggins de color morado y una bufanda amarilla la cual tapaba su boca, la chica saca del bolsillo una pistola de hielo, similar a la que usa abby pero más compacta, apunta hacia la morena del sector v, cosa que esta al notar se agacha justo a tiempo para esquivar el disparo que le da a un adulto que iba a disparar su escopeta de helado a espaldas de abby, numero 98 apunta su pistola hacia la chica, pero esta la toma del brazo, la jala para que se agache y así colocar su pie en su hombro e impulsarse para saltar hacia rachel la cual esquiva a la chica haciendo que esta taclee a un adulto que esta tenia detrás.

Ya cuando todos los adultos son derribados, rachel y Fanny empezaron a atacar a la chica cuerpo a cuerpo, y golpe tras golpe la chica podía detener y esquivar con facilidad, mientras que 51, y nigel disparaban sus proyectiles hacia el chico moreno que paraba y bateaba todos los disparos con ayuda del mismo bate, hoagie concentrándose esperaba el momento perfecto para poder dispararle al chico moreno sin poder fallar, sin darse cuenta que un adulto derribado se había levantado y estaba atrás de el, cargando su arma para dispararle, pero de repente este adulto es tocado por el hombro, cuando este voltea solo ve a un chico saltar en el aire y darle una patada circular en toda la cara, derribando al adulto de un golpe, hoagie voltea al escuchar que el adulto cae al suelo y logra notar una figura conocida.

Era un chico de cabello naranja y tres mechones un poco más largos de un naranja más claro que del resto de su cabello, usaba lentes oscuros, su piel era blanca aunque un poco más oscura que la de nigel, tenía una chaqueta marrón, jeans azules y zapatos blancos, ya numero dos lo conocía, pero solo lo conocía como "el chico" o como "ace" que fue el apodo que le dio el señor pulcro el día que se conocieron.

-"suficiente"- grita el chico haciendo que todos los demás se detuviesen –"Canis, Mayoris compórtense de una buena vez y vengan para acá"-

La chica pelirroja de apellido Canis y el chico moreno de apellido Mayoris se fueron junto con el chico.

-KND-

En los pasillos del hospital kuki sanban camina hacia la habitación de su compañero Wallabee Beatles con un pedazo de pastel de chocolate y crema de fresa que ella misma preparo para su compañero, pero en un momento esta se detiene, se queda en silencio por unos leves segundos y luego deja caer el trozo de pastel para salir corriendo hacia la habitación de su compañero, en la cual casualmente sus padres a pesar de la hora aun seguían dormidos, esta abre la puerta de a golpe y se detiene a ver a dos de los tres chicos del equipo de vincent, nicolas strike al lado del televisor y cuppa joe sentado al lado de la camilla de wally el cual seguía dormido también.

-"será mejor que se alejen de él…ahora"- el aura de kuki empezaba a sentirse caliente y sus ojos a enrojecerse

-"¿estas segura sanban?"- pregunta una voz distinta a la de los dos adultos, era la voz de vincent que se veía en el televisor –"es cierto que eres rápida, ¿pero eres más rápida que el dedo de joe?"- dice vincent cuando joe saca una pistola laser que apunta directo a la cabeza de wally –"¿estas dispuesto a apostar la vida de tu wally, para averiguarlo?"-

Kuki estaba confundida, no sabía que hacer, quería liberar a wally, pero a su vez no estaba dispuesta a arriesgar al mismo, la impotencia solo la hacía enfadar mas mientras su cuerpo temblaba.

-"es una lástima que me hallas dejado en este estado sanban, porque me hubiera gustado estar aquí en persona, en lugar de eso tengo que usar un dvd especial para poder hablar desde mi casa, me hubiera gustado completar mi palabra en persona, pues como sabrás cuando wally y yo peleamos, yo dije que iba a eliminarlo y bueno, yo me considero un hombre de palabra y vine a cumplir con esta"- las últimas palabras hacen que kuki estalle en cólera, pero esta misma tiembla aun mas tratando de controlar su ira para no arriesgar a wally –"claro que… si existe un alma caritativa, que esté dispuesto a cambiar su lugar por él, la vida del rubio seria perdonada… lleguemos al grano, tu a cambio de él ¿Qué dices?"-

Al final en medio de la ira de kuki, sin saber que opciones tomar al final solo cae de rodillas mientras vuelve a la normalidad, coloca sus manos en el suelo mientras empieza a llorar

-KND-

En el muelle ya los chicos encima del submarino, ahora suman a 3 chicos a su grupo, los cuales explican son los que contactaron anónimamente con ellos

-"lamentamos lo ocurrido"- dice el chico –"no era nuestra intención arruinar su emboscada ¿no es así mayoris?"-

-"oye ellos fueron los que me dispararon"-

-"mayoris"-

-"está bien, lo siento, no sabía que planeaban una emboscada"-

-"¿y?"-

-"también lamento usarte como proyectil mi gordo amigo"-

-"está bien, pero la próxima vez avísame"- dice el gordo mientras soba su espalda

-"Abby aun no entiende una cosa ¿Qué es lo que hay dentro del submarino, y por que nos llamaron?"-

En ese momento el chico abre la compuerta del submarino y así bajan las escaleras que llevan hacia el interior del mismo y empezaron a caminar dentro de el

-"si y además que no que trabajas solo? ¿Quiénes son estos dos sujetos?"- pregunta hoagie

-"muy bien canis, mayoris y yo trabajamos como transportistas, un científico nos pidió llevar esta carga y a cambio nos daría a los tres una dotación de por vida de dulces de la mejor calidad, y nos daría herramientas y equipos para construir nuestros vehículos, por ser una carga muy peligrosa a juro requería de 3 para poder llevarla y evitar un accidente"- el chico abre una puerta hacia la siguiente habitación y siguen caminando –"canis es especialista en equipos marinos, amante de los mares construye mini submarinos y barcos para exploración, mayoris es amante del subsuelo, y experto construyendo equipos de excavación, y bueno ya mi amigo el gordo les habrá mencionado mi habilidad para equipo aéreos"-

-"aun no has respondido la pregunta de número cinco ¿Cuál es la carga?"- pregunta hoagie

-"es confidencial, pero debido a que es muy peligrosa es mejor hablarles de esta…. El nombre código para el es C.R.U.S.H.E.R, es un cyborg con tecnología de guerra, he estudiado la grafica 4X de los KND y en base a lo que he averiguado, el nivel de tecnología de C.R.U.S.H.E.R es tecnología del tipo "6x4" tecnología extraterrestre"-

Todos los chicos se quedan asombrados al escuchar el alto nivel de tecnología con el cual lidiaban, en especial numero dos –"¿y que quiere ese científico hacer con tal tipo de tecnología?"-

-"el científico, cuyo nombre también es confidencial, es el creador del cyborg, pero durante el proceso de robotización hubo una falla, de por si la mente del ser orgánico era de un sujeto agresivo perseguido por la ley, la falla hizo que su agresividad aumentara mas y su sistema de reconocimiento dejo de funcionar, haciendo que C.R.U.S.H.E.R no distinga amigos ni enemigos, el solo usa su agresividad para atacar y destruir cualquier ser vivo que tenga en frente, sin excepción alguna… las ordenes del doctor eran claras "llevarlo al laboratorio para reprogramarlo, en caso de que la situación se salga de control C.R.U.S.H.E.R debe ser eliminado""-

En un momento el silencio rodea la sala, hasta que en un momento numero 98 habla

-"oigan ¿no han notado que en todo lo que llevamos caminando ningún adulto nos ha atacado?"- la pregunta da en las mentes de los chicos que al darle la razón a numero 98 empiezan a tener un muy mal presentimiento

-"así es, esto ha sido demasiado fácil"- recalca abby

-"y sin mencionar que las luces están apagadas"- dice hoagie

-"oh tranquilos aquí está el interruptor de la luz"- dice mayoris

-"mayoris espera"- grita el chico tratando de detenerlo, pero ya era demasiado tarde, mayoris enciende las luces exponiendo a los chicos a una horrible vista de la sala, paredes ensangrentadas y cuerpos de adultos despedazados, todos los chicos entraron en shock al punto que numero 98 grita en pánico y se arrodilla mientras numero 99 la abraza para tratar de calmarla, casi todos estaban paralizados del terror numero 362 retrocedió un poco para chocar con nigel, esta se asusta y se abraza a este mientras que el chico logra escuchar un leve quejido en la sala.

Un adulto estaba agonizando y lanzando quejidos mientras se retorcía, el chico fue corriendo rápidamente a su rescate, y cuando lo tomo en sus brazos este intentaba hablar desesperadamente

-"yo… yo le dije….. que ese sujeto no era…*cof*….. no era de confiar….. yo se lo dije….y no me…y….. no …me….."- en su último aliento el sujeto cae y deja de respirar, el chico cierra sus ojos y lo acuesta en el suelo, y cuando este se levanta se escucha un sonido de turbulencia, era la radio del submarino que se había encendido y luego empezó a sonar una voz grave un ronca riendo a carcajadas

-"C.R.U.S.H.E.R, muestra tu cara"- grita el chico al aire –"se que me estas escuchando"-

-"HA HA HA HA… te extrañe mucho mi querido ace, el submarino no ha sido lo mismo sin ti y los otros chicos, y veo que has traido compañía, voy a asegurarme de que se sientan en casa"-

-"estas demente C.R.U.S.H.E.R ¿acaso quieres ser destruido? ¿tanto te costo esperar a tu reprogramación?"-

-"¿reprogramación? Suena interesante, pero en realidad me gusta esta forma, y me encanta ser como soy ahora, es muy divertido, y me asegurare de que ustedes se diviertan conmigo, así que juguemos un juego ¿Adivina donde estoy querido amigo?"-

-"no estamos para juegos C.R.U.S.H.E.R, muéstrate inmediatamente cobarde"-

–"Peeeeeeh"- dice crusher de forma electrizante -"esa no es la respuesta, pero te daré una pequeña pista"- entonces empieza a sonar turbulencia de nuevo y de repente el submarino empieza a temblar y a tambalearse de forma muy brusca, entonces la alarma del submarino empieza a sonar y las sirenas rojas se encienden mientras los chicos notas que suelo empieza a inclinarse, o mejor dicho, el submarino empieza a inclinarse

-"maldito loco, destruiste el reactor principal y los motores del submarino"-

-"ding ding ding…. Acertaste amigo mío…. Te has ganado el premio mayor, y el premio para el ganador es…una fiesta de terror y gritos, con su anfitrión C.R.U.S.H.E.R"-

-"oh oh"- dice hoagie

-"¿ahora que gordo?" pregunta Fanny

-"jejeje, bueno veras….eeeehm creo que a alguien se le olvido… cerrar la compuerta del submarino"-

-"¿dejaste la puerta abierta? Grandísimo ton…."- dice abby pero esta es interrumpida por la puerta que al colapsar y ser derribada por la presión del agua termina inundando la sala con todos adentro…..

…TRANSMISION INTERRUMPIDA…

….en la próxima transmisión…...

-"la inundación nos separo a todos, debemos reagruparnos lo antes posible antes de que ese loco nos encuentre"- le dice nigel a numero 98 y 99

-"no sabemos de lo que es capaz ese demente, así que debemos estar siempre alerta y buscar lo antes posible a nigel y a los demás"- dice rachel a abby

-"¿te gusta no es así?"- pregunta abby a rachel haciendo que rachel se detenga por un momento

-"hazme lo que quieras, pero por favor, déjalo en paz"- dice kuki arrodillada y envuelta en lagrimas

-"deberíamos aprovechar y librarnos de él"- dice nicolas strike

-"detente, di mi palabra y pienso cumplirla, si le haces algo me encargare de eliminarte yo mismo"- amenaza vincent

-"chéster, toda esta locura es tu culpa ¿tienes algo que decir a tu defensa?"- le dice nigel a chéster

-"oooh si chéster, me caía bien… pero era un completo tonto, no me extraña que alguien como él sea un fracasado… o mejor dicho, lo fue"- dice chéster, mientras su cuerpo empieza a iluminarse y la imagen del gordo del bigote empieza a desaparecer, mostrando al verdadero sujeto el cual usaba la imagen de chéster con un proyector de hologramas –"bienvenido a mi fiesta niño"-

Todo esto y más en el próximo episodio operación C.A.P.T.U.R.A. parte 2

Porque "o estas con nosotros o eres un viejo"


End file.
